Seiyū
by Yuuki Nii
Summary: A mis 28 años y con mi trabajo perfecto había logrado todo lo que deseaba, nadie lo podía arruinar... Oh si claro, salvo el maldito de mi jefe. [Ereri - AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Este no es mi fanfic, es de una amiga que le dio flojera hacerse una cuenta de FF…

**Título: **Seiyū

**Autor:** Riren22

**Pareja:** Ereri

**Género:** Lime, AU. En un futuro posible Lemon jeje

**Resumen:** A mis 28 años y con mi trabajo perfecto había logrado todo lo que deseaba, nadie lo podía arruinar... Oh si claro, salvo el maldito de mi jefe.

**Capítulo 1**

_ ¿Yaoi?

_ Así es, Levi. Tu próximo personaje a interpretar será de un anime yaoi -Intenté encontrar la más mínima duda en el rostro de la persona sentada delante de mí, pero no sucedió, mantenía su rostro serio, observándome.

_ Estás diciendo que yo... Levi... ¿voy a interpretar un rol yaoi?

Un tic nervioso apareció en mi labio superior.

_ Sí. Y tu primera lectura de guion se llevara a cabo en -revisó su reloj de mano - una hora, así que ve a almorzar y regresas.

Me quedé solo en la oficina asimilando la nueva noticia... Era una venganza, una maldita venganza. Erwin se aprovechaba de su puesto para obligarme a realizar esto, un acto bajo de su parte, aunque claro yo le había programado una cita a ciegas con otro hombre, pero qué podía hacer si mi amigo (sí, lo seguía siendo después de esto) se negaba a confesarme su orientación sexual, cosa que había descubierto hacia mucho tiempo atrás... En fin, era un seiyuu respetable y con rols serios de género shonen, ¿cómo iba a interpretar a un homosexual? Bueno, nunca he visto un anime yaoi en mi vida pero sé de qué va el rollo... brillo brillo amor y sexo. Ahora que lo pensaba: ¿cómo iba a interpretar una escena sexual?

Tal vez Erwin sólo me había dado un papel de extra de un capitulo y yo estaba aquí perdiendo la cabeza, tenía que tener fe en mi "amigo".

Esperé a la hora acordada con Erwin y me encaminé en la dirección dada por el quien supuestamente se encontraba allí esperándome como mi representante.

Suspiré antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y entrar sin tener idea de qué esperar (aparte de un montón de personas sentadas en una mesa claro) para mi sorpresa el salón se encontraba vacío. Observé el reloj y era la hora acordada. Tal vez, la broma de Erwin llegaba hasta aquí y yo estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Suspiré soltando toda la tensión que había acumulado y me volteé con toda la intención de huir para masacrar a Erwin con mis propias manos, bueno me lo merecía por haberle gastado aquella broma. Tal vez solo lo dejaría pasar. Sonreí y al abrir los ojos me encontré con otro par de enormes pupilas verdes observándome con curiosidad.

_ ¿Eres parte del elenco de Royalty Issues? - Al escuchar las palabras del chico mi momento de felicidad se hizo añicos tras mi espalda - Yo también soy parte del proyecto, un gusto trabajar con usted - hizo una reverencia.

Le observé sin soltar una palabra... Oh maldición, no se trataba de una broma y los últimos pedazos se hicieron añicos a mis pies al observar al grupo de personas que venían charlando, incluyendo a Erwin quien al verme sonrió burlándose de mi persona.

_ Levi, así que ya conociste a Eren Jeager - Erwin puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico - Espero tengan una buena relación de ahora en adelante. Yo tengo que retirarme, ya saben cosas de trabajo. Nos vemos más tarde Levi.

Y sin más se marchó dejándome con miles de maldiciones que morían en mi garganta. ¡Yo que solo le hice una broma por su bien!

Entramos en la sala y nos sentamos en una mesa única del salón cada persona con un guion en mano y los tomos del manga frente a cada asiento... la sola portada del primer tomo revolvió mi estómago y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda... mostraba una especie de príncipe de tez morena y toda la parafernalia abrazando a un muchacho aparentemente normal de enormes ojos y tez pálida.

_ A diferencia de nuestro compañero Levi que acaba de enterarse de que participaría en este proyecto - Todos me observaron lo cual incrementó mi aura asesina - Ya deben haber leído el manga y sabes que papeles van a interpretar.

Todos asintieron, incluso estaba el rubiolas de Armin Arlert (Aclarando que fue la otra parte de la broma de la cita a ciegas) eso era lo que me faltaba.

_ Levi - llamó mi atención el que parecía ser el director del proyecto - Tú tienes el papel de Jin, así que tu pareja será Eren Jeager, quien interpretara a Kai, teniendo los dos personajes principales.

Volví a observar aquella caratula rezándole a todas las cosas que se encontraban allá arriba en las cuales no creía (y esperaba volverme creyente después de esto) que por favor no me tocase el maldito uke. Abrí el tomo para observar la presentación de personajes y confirmar para mi desgracia que sí, Jin era el maldito uke. Maldije por lo bajo a Erwin entiendo el porqué de su huida.

Luego de unos breves aplausos abrimos nuestros guiones, suspiré con alivio al darme cuenta de que en el primer ni segundo capítulo había situaciones sexuales... pero en el tercero... Oh Zeus, ¿eso era una violación?

_ Eres muy serio - susurró Eren cerca de mí al terminar las lecturas - Bueno eso ya lo sabía, espero nos llevemos bien - extendió su mano en mi dirección y sonrió... mi mal humor estaba a punto de explotar pero no quería desquitarme con ese chico, quería acumularlo todo y escupirle en la cara a Erwin.

_ Bien - estreché su mano por un segundo - Si me disculpas tengo que encargarme de un asunto.

Sin más me levanté con los tomos y guion en brazos, haciendo una reverencia de despedida abandoné el salón y hui. Sí, hui de aquel lugar en dirección a cierta oficina donde se encontraba cierto rubio el cual se iba a quedar sin hijos muy pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** :'D muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Sobre las preguntas.

YukoSama: No existe tal manga, esa historia es otro fanfic de Riren22 pero de otra pareja fuera de SNK. Y sobre la actualización, será cada que me den un nuevo capítulo, hasta ahora van cuatro, así que cuando Riren22 me dé el capítulo 5 publicaré el 3. No sabría decir cada cuantos días :c

**Capítulo 2**

**Caipiblack's**

_ Levi ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

El mocoso (como había acostumbrado a llamarlo durante la noche), se encontraba en la sala de grabación temprano... de hecho, había llegado en segundo lugar. Me observó con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad a los cuales respondí con una mirada fría y esquiva.

_ Si...

No había dormido la noche anterior ya que me había quedado viendo ese endemoniado anime y leyendo el manga, la primera escena sexual era una violación... ¡Una jodida violación!

_ ¿Estás cómodo con esto? Es tu primer yaoi ¿no? El set estaba bastante sorprendido al enterarse de que participarías y más interpretando ese papel – Sonrió – El antiguo seiyuu se tuvo que retirar por problemas de salud con un día de antelación a la grabación, por suerte el director se encontró con el señor Erwin y dijo que te preguntaría, mas nadie pensaba que aceptarías.  
_ Hablas demasiado – Su explicación sólo logro que aumentara mi mal humor.  
_ Es un mal hábito, de todas formas es un honor trabajar con usted. Ha interpretado a la mayoría de mis personajes favoritos.

En lugar de responderle me senté en una esquina del salón, durante la noche me había terminado de resignar y ahora solo aceptaba mi cruel destino... después de todo era una forma de aprender cosas nuevas (aunque no era algo precisamente que me entusiasmara). Terminaría con esto y seguiría con los animes a los que estaba acostumbrado.  
Suspiré y me reproché mentalmente por dejarme llevar tanto y sufrir en vano. Jooo... y pensar en que no había dormido la noche anterior, estaba cansado aunque no lo demostrase. Siempre he sido una persona cerrada y nunca comparto sentimientos con los demás, Erwin aprendió a aceptar mi falta de comunicación aunque en un principio le molestase diciendo que un seiyuu no podía ser cerrado y no demostrar emociones... hasta que me observó trabajando y dejó de molestarme.

_ ¿Estás nervioso? – El rostro de Eren apareció de la nada frente a mí y contuve el impulso de golpearlo... me había sorprendido – Lo siento, no me gusta el silencio y parece que llegamos muy temprano.

Suspiré.

_ Ya que vamos a estar en esto un tiempo puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, a ver si me acostumbro a tu voz.  
_¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? – Reclinó su cuerpo en la silla para observarme, era extraño, generalmente las personas desviaban la mirada apenas la devolvía – Mi voz no es extraña.  
_ Es chillona.

Antes de escuchar su reproche la puerta se abrió y entraron tres personas más. Para este episodio solo estaríamos grabando Eren un tal Jean y yo, ya que no se necesitaba la participación de los demás hasta el segundo episodio. Observé un momento a Eren quien se encontraba realizando ejercicios de vocalización junto con el otro seiyuu, se veían relajados y confiados como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, por supuesto estaban en su elemento... al menos Eren, ya que del otro no conocía nada.

_ Levi, nos gustaría que la primera escena este bastante cargada de sentimientos, ya sabes, como a Jin lo separan de su familia.

Desvié mi vista hacia el director y asentí para luego releer el guion.

_ Eren ¿puedes venir un momento?  
_ Dime Mike – así que ese era el nombre del director.  
_ Quiero que ayudes a Levi a practicar con su guion – Le observé con una ceja en alto ¿Acaso dudaba de mi trabajo? – No me miren así, me refiero a ya sabes... esas escenas, Eren trabajó varias veces interpretando papeles de Ukes y como es tu primera vez en esto pues pienso que tal vez necesites ayuda ya que en el tercer capítulo...  
_ Ya entendí – levanté una mano para que guardase silencio a lo que él solo se retiró sonriendo.  
_ Lo siento, seguro solo intenta incomodarte, siempre es así al principio. Oh cierto ¿Necesitas ayuda en ese punto? No tengo problemas en ensayar contigo, sé que causa vergüenza en un principio.  
_ No - ¿pretendía que me humillase delante de él? Volvía a tener ganas de golpearlo al verle sonreír - ¿Qué?  
_ Nunca ¿Has estado en una posición sumisa?  
_ No sé... dime tú ¿no que has escuchado la mayoría de mis trabajos?  
_ No me refería a un ámbito laboral.

Un tic nervioso se apoderó de mi labio superior, cosa que notó el mocoso ya que se tensó un poco y corrió ante el llamado de Mike... era el momento de comenzar. A pesar de no tener muchos problemas en la grabación tuve al director la mayoría del tiempo encima de mí en las escenas emotivas ya que supuestamente no era lo suficiente sentimental... mis cojones, sólo quería molestarme, Eren decía que era normal en el director, ése hombre se comportaba así con todos.. Yo sabía cómo hacer mi trabajo y no necesitaba a nadie encima que me diese ordenes, cosa que demostré en la escena del asalto de Kai, no había demostrado ningún error y expresé bien las emociones... pero éste anime era de lo peor, aparte del yaoi era incestuoso. Observé la pantalla que reflejaba el capítulo ya que Eren había cometido un error y volvía a grabar la escena en la cual Kai le confesaba a Jin que su padre era un desertor y ellos eran primos, vaya dramón era esta historia.

Lancé un suspiro de cansancio y me removí en el asiento, al fin se había terminado la primera grabación aunque nos había llevado unas cuantas horas y ahora era de noche, así que lo único que deseaba era estar en mi departamento para tomar una larga ducha y descansar, además de que tenía que terminar el endemoniado anime para acostumbrarme lo más pronto posible.

_ ¡Muy bien, gracias por su trabajo! – Todos soltaron suspiros de alivio – y ya que finalizó la primera grabación deberíamos celebrar ¿no?

Mierda, era el momento de escapar y ya que todos estaban distraídos con la idea me encaminé lentamente hacia la salida.

_ Además hay que darle la bienvenida al nuevo integrante en la comunidad yaoi – Me quedé inmóvil con la mano en el pomo de la puerta a un segundo de mi libertad, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al sentir la mirada de todos sobre mí – Levi ¿acaso pretendías abandonarnos tan pronto?  
_ Sí, tengo que reunirme con Erwin para discutir unos asuntos...  
_ No seas aguafiestas – Mike pasó un brazo por mis hombros – Eso puede esperar para mañana, hoy estas con nosotros.  
_ Tengo que hablar con Erwin, enserio - ¿Hablar? Tenía que hacer que se tragase su aparato reproductor.  
_ Erwin y yo somos viejos amigos... si hablo con él te perdonará. ¡Vámonos! – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida arrastrándome, el maldito mastodonte tenía mucha fuerza.  
_ Ese no es el problema... más bien lo tengo que perdonar yo a él - Suspiré ante mi derrota, ya podría vengarme mañana. Desvié el rostro y observé a Eren conversar tranquilamente con Jean – ¿No deberías de preocuparte por el hecho de que ése chico sea menor de edad?  
_ ¿Eren? ¿Acaso no lo ves? Aparenta más edad de la que tiene, siempre lo dejan entrar en todos lados.

Era cierto, nunca me había detenido a observar al muchacho con atención, era más alto que el promedio y a pesar de tener rasgos femeninos. Mike tenia razón, aparentaba mayoría de edad además de que su piel morena marcaba más las sombras haciendo sus rasgos un poco más fuertes, lo único que le hacía justicia a su edad eran sus enormes ojos verdes, sin duda tendría muchas niñas atrás de él.

Nos tomó alrededor de una cuadras llegar al destino planeado por Mike y que al parecer todos conocían perfectamente ya que se dirigían sin preguntar ni nada. El lugar en si no era ni por asomo mi estilo, tenía una pista de baile grande al igual que su barra pero el ambiente en si no me agradaba, la música era demasiado fuerte y las luces neón me dejaron ciego apenas entré, al menos el lugar se dividía mediante escaleras dejando al fondo un espacio de mesas de descanso y reunión.  
Nos sentamos en una mesa redonda rodeada por sillas individuales. Mike me obligó a sentarme a su lado por lo que acabé en el medio con el mocoso a mi derecha... y yo que pensaba en escaparme a la primera oportunidad. Una camarera no tardó en aparecer con unas cuantas cartas, no tenía ganas ni ánimos para beber así que simplemente la ignoré.

_ ¡Caipiblackas para todos! – Una extraña mujer se acercó a la mesa y se lanzó al regazo de Mike - ¡¿Dónde está el nuevo?!  
_ Cálmate Hanji, siempre estás hiperactiva y él es Levi – Mike me señaló y la mujer de anteojos me quedó observando un segundo para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja.  
_ ¡Pero si es un pequeñín! – Estiró la mano hacia mí la cual ignoré - ¿Qué edad tienes Levi?  
_ 28 – parpadeó varias veces sin apartar la mano.  
_ ¡Pero si eres mayor que yo! ¡Mike! ¡Es mayor que yo! Y no me lo dijiste – Sujetó al nombrado y lo agitó un poco – Lo siento, mi nombre es Hanji Zoe y también estoy en el reparto.

En ese momento llegó la camarera con siete vasos de color azul y negro, supongo las bebidas que ordenó la mujer loca (No nos llevaríamos bien... estaba seguro). Observé con desagrado el vaso frente a mí.

_ A pesar de ser una persona explosiva es una buena persona – Eren llamó mi atención posando una mano sobre mi hombro – Además su familia es la dueña del bar.  
_ Ya, así que por eso vienen a este lugar – le di un sorbo a mi bebida y sentí que me quemaba la garganta ¿Qué mierda era esto? – Tsk.  
_Es vodka limón y azúcar. Fuerte ¿no? – Sonrió y dio un trago a su vaso – Es difícil de acostumbrarse.  
_ Pues para ti es fácil ¿Qué edad tienes? – Oh vamos... no le iba a decir que estaba de acosador la noche pasada.  
_ 18 – Sonrió... estúpido niño bonito – Sólo me llevas 10 años, no vayas a armar un drama.  
_ Cada quien hace lo que quiere – Volví a tomar un trago, esta vez al menos me pareció más dulce.  
_ ¿Por qué decidiste ser seiyuu? – su informalidad me estaba molestando un poco.  
_ Porque me gusta.  
_ Pues yo me dediqué a esto porque me gusta interpretar las emociones... además claro de que me gusta el anime – Le quedé observando – Le cuento esto para entrar en confianza... digo debe estar pensando que nunca me pregunto esto.  
_ ¿Te ponen nervioso cuando te miran?  
_ Tu mirada es fuerte.  
_ ¡Levi! ¡Vamos a realizar fondo! Ya que somos 6 personas competiremos por parejas... por supuesto Eren queda afuera.

Maldije por lo bajo, bueno podía tomarme este vaso y ya así que acepté y al tener resistencia al alcohol no me importaba tomarme ese vaso porque no creía que me hiciese efecto, me prepare junto con Mike quien sonriendo contó hasta tres... sentía como si tiraran acido a mi estómago pero lo aguanté y de hecho le gané al director quien admitió su derrota palmeando mi espalda... había mucho contacto físico en este grupo.

_ ¡Seis caipis más! – Gritó Hanji desde su asiento.

Si volvía a tomar esa cosa me iba a quemar el estómago.

_ ¿Estás seguro de hacer eso? Yo prefiero tomarlo lentamente ya que tiene un efecto tardío pero repentino – Observé el vaso de Eren que al parecer no había vuelto a probarlo – La primera vez me tuvieron que cargar a casa.  
_ No tengo mala resistencia al alcohol.  
_ No es cuestión de eso, es que un segundo vaso ya es la muerte.

En ese momento colocaron otro vaso repleto frente a mí y maldición... si algo le ganaba a mi amargura eso era mi orgullo y no iba a permitir que un niño me indicase cómo beber o cuál iba a ser mi tolerancia al alcohol, podría con este y dos más. Claro eso era lo que pensaba y aun de cabeza dura creía mientras terminaba mi segundo vaso, me levanté para ir al baño y al momento de pararme sentí como si tomaran mi cabeza y la agitaran fuertemente dejando mi cerebro dando vueltas y viendo arcoíris, tomé mi celular y lo guardé en mi bolsillo por si llegaba a olvidarlo más tarde.  
El camino hasta el baño fue un problema, tenía que atravesar la pista de baile repleta de gente y con el paso del tiempo me sentía más mareado y abrumado, estúpida gente que no tenía nada que hacer un miércoles por la noche... bueno, no podía decir nada tampoco. Esperando que mi puntería hubiera sido buena abandone el baño aún más mareado y asqueado.

_ ¡Levi! – Alguien tomó mi brazo y tiró de el volteándome, tuve que enfocar mi vista para reconocer al mocoso - ¿Estás bien? Te levantaste sin decir nada, no pensé en seguirte pero caminabas un poco mal.  
_ Estoy bien – tiré de mi brazo para soltarme  
_ Eso es lo que dicen los borrachos – Volvió a tomar mi brazo y caminó tirando de mí, fruncí el ceño en disgusto – allá todos están borrachos, creo que es hora de irnos antes de que les dé por tomar más cosas.

No respondí, ya que me sentía como si fuera un niño regañado y enviado a su habitación... que comparación tan extraña, no debí tomarme dos de esas cosas. Eren me dejó en mi asiento y me dijo algo como que iba a acompañar al tal Jean a tomar un taxi y mandarlo a casa y bueno yo... yo me quedé observando la mesa como por media hora supongo, o tal vez fue un minuto, no estaba seguro.  
En algún momento de mi intensa conexión con la mesa alguien (no estaba seguro de quien) presionó un vaso de vidrio contra mi boca y en mi borrachera no hice más que aceptar el líquido con gusto ¿Eso era tequila?

_ Basta Levi, es hora de ir a casa – Eren llegó en el momento en el que terminaba un submarino en competencia con la mujer loca - ¿cuál es la dirección de tu residencia?

Le observé seriamente intentando recordar donde vivía.

_... No tengo idea.  
_ ¿Cómo? – no estaba seguro de su expresión ya que las luces me tenían mareado y ciego.

En ese momento todos comenzaron a retirarse del lugar argumentando que al otro día había trabajo. Trataba de recordar mi dirección mas solo me acordaba de la anterior ya que me había mudado hacia cerca de una semana, vaya coincidencia. Eren preguntaba mi dirección a Mike quien iba siendo arrastrado por Hanji y el resto de los compañeros.

_ Ni modo te quedarás en mi apartamento, aunque está un poco alejado de aquí.  
_ No...  
_ No te preocupes vivo solo.

Sin nada más que decir (En realidad no quería abrir la boca porque solo soltaría estupideces). Me dejé llevar por el menor (Oh... vaya espectáculo, como me iba a respetar). Al salir del lugar y sentir el aire fresco me recobré un poco del mareo. Nos subimos a un taxi aunque no logré distinguir la dirección que le otorgó Eren al conductor, trataba de asentar cabeza para eliminar el mareo más quedarme observando por la ventana no ayudó en nada ya que el movimiento del carro y la vista borrosa me revolvió el estómago causándome nauseas, iba a vomitar, tenía que concentrarme en otra cosa ya sentía la garganta amarga y sudaba frío.

_ ¿Estás bien? Estás perdiendo color – Posó una mano en mi frente – No falta mucho en llegar así que por favor no vomites.

Concentrarme en escucharlo ayudaba a eliminar las náuseas así que decidí hablar.

_ Soy seiyuu porque la vida es más tranquila que la de un actor, además me gusta interpretar personajes.  
_ Es un trabajo interesante.  
_ Aunque la verdad nunca esperé tener que trabajar en este tipo de anime, nunca – Volteé el rostro en dirección a Eren quien me observaba atentamente – Nunca en mi vida había visto un anime de ese tema, claro que anoche no dormí viendo Junjou Romantica.

El taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio de al menos 10 pisos, al bajarme busqué en mis bolsillos mi billetera para pagarle a Eren mas no estaba en ninguno de mis bolsillos... Oh mierda, en esa cartera tenia todos mis documentos, mi vida entera.

_ Junjou también fue mi primer anime – Eren había pagado y el taxi ya se había marchado.  
_ Perdí mi billetera – sin poder evitarlo y por culpa del alcohol comencé a reírme – Voy a tener que volver a sacar todos los documentos.  
_ Mañana preguntaremos en el bar – tomó uno de mis brazos para ayudarme a entrar mientras aun reía – Sigue, porque mañana no te reirás tanto.

Entramos a su departamento y me quedé en la sala (más bien me tumbé en uno de los muebles mientras el buscaba un vaso de agua). Cerré los ojos en un vano intento de apaciguar el mareo, esto me pasaba por imbécil no iba a volver a salir con esa gente. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello desordenándolo hacia atrás.

_ Ten, toma agua – tomé el vaso que me ofrecía y lo bebí casi todo en una sentada - ¿Te sientes mejor?

Asentí mientras se sentaba frente a mí y un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, iba a comenzar a decir estupideces si él no hablaba, era un maldito defecto que tenía que se incrementaba si tenía alcohol corriendo por mi sistema.

_ Yo no puedo actuar como ese Misaki – Y empezamos.  
_ Tu papel no es como el de Misaki, es más tranquilo.  
_ Sabes a lo que me refiero, no puedo estar gimiendo como una perra en celo – solté una leve carcajada.  
_ Solo tienes que relajarte y pensar en alguna experiencia pasada.  
_ Eren, yo nunca he tenido ese tipo de experiencias, me refiero, solo he estado con mujeres y nunca nadie me ha dominado.  
El suspiró, parecía pensativo.  
_ ¿Eres homofóbico? – Suspiré, obviamente no lo era, mi mejor amigo era gay y jamás aceptaría el papel de Royalty si así fuese – Creo que deberías de tener más experiencia en esto así te soltarías mas.  
_ Claro y que me caiga un gay del cielo – Me reí – Erwin es gay pero es mi mejor amigo y eso arruinaría la relación... creo que no debí decir eso, en fin, ya buscaré a alguien.

Ebrio, perdido como estaba no había notado la repentina cercanía de Eren quien sujetó mi cabello con una de sus manos obligándome a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y luego chocó sus labios contra los míos. Quedé en shock por unos segundos y esperé a que se alejara pero el solo movió su boca insistente sobre la mía, fue en ese momento que intenté alejarlo siendo inútil ya que en mi estado todo me daba vueltas y no podía empujarlo con fuerza o tal vez él era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Sujetó mi cintura y me hizo ponerme el pie... me faltaba el aire y no tenía equilibrio así que me sujeté de sus hombros.

_ ¡Eren! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – aprovechó de introducir uno de sus dedos en mi boca para mantenerla abierta.  
_ Te enseño.

Iba a morderlo cuando me besó de nuevo solo que esta vez introdujo su lengua en mi boca y volví a quedar sin aire. El maldito mocoso besaba bien y en algún momento había comenzado a corresponderle, era extraño tener a alguien más alto presionando y exigiendo, el aprovechaba que me tenía del cabello para moverme a su antojo mientras yo aún luchaba dentro del beso para dominarlo recibiendo leves gruñidos y tirones de cabello... cosa que comenzaba a gustarme.  
Una de sus manos se adentró en mi camisa y recorrió mi espalda para sujetar mi cintura y comenzar a caminar hacia... no tenía idea, ese beso no me dejaba pensar, le había cedido el dominio de la situación y el movimiento de su lengua causaba estragos en mi mente, solo le correspondía.  
En algún momento había caído sobre una cama y Eren se acomodó entre mis piernas haciéndome sentir expuesto, incómodo y caliente... lo que hacía el maldito alcohol. Volvió a sujetar mi cabello tirando mi cabeza a un lado dejando mi cuello expuesto el cual atacó sin pensarlo dos veces, lo recorrió con su lengua hasta llegar a mi oreja la cual mordió y no precisamente con suavidad, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y me tensé, su mano libre recorría mi pecho mientras mordía mi cuello. No sabía qué hacer, si sujetarme de sus brazos y gemir sin pudor (cosa que había comenzado a hacer sin darme cuenta) o detenerlo porque una parte de mi cerebro me gritaba que se estaba saliendo de control la situación y terminaría brutalmente violado... ¡y por un niño! Inevitablemente mis manos se aferraron a su cabello al sentir un mordisco particularmente fuerte sobre mi hombro, lo observé con reproche, eso iba a dejar marca y el solo parecía divertido, maldito. No sabía en qué momento había quedado sin camisa pero sentí como tiraban levemente del metal que adornaba mi pezón izquierdo.

_ Así que te gustan las perforaciones – Humedeció sus labios con la lengua, ese estúpido niño era lindo y yo sentí mis pantalones más apretados – a mí me encantan.  
_ Eren, basta.

Volvió a tirar del piercing pero esta vez con su boca. Oh Zeus, tuve que morder mi labio inferior para no gemir, sentía su lengua jugando con mi pezón y era casi imposible mantener el control, mas con el alcohol burbujeando en mi cerebro y la cosa magnifica que Eren hacía con sus dientes en mi piel. Un movimiento involuntario de mis caderas causó un roce directo contra las suyas causando un leve gruñido de parte de eren quien volvió a repetir el movimiento... esto tenía que parar.

_ Detente.  
_ No puedo.  
_ ¡Para Eren!

En un impulso de pánico junté algo de fuerza en mi mano derecha la cual chocó con fuerza contra su mejilla obligándolo a levantarse apoyado en sus rodillas y dejase en paz mi pecho, el me observaba atónito con una mano en su mejilla mientras yo trataba de normalizar mi respiración aun con el puño apretado, un sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro y antes de caer inconsciente vi como el mocoso sonreía.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza me despertó a la mañana siguiente, no tenía idea de qué hora era ni mucho menos donde estaba o por qué rayos no tenía puesta mi pijama. Me senté de golpe (cosa que no agradeció mi cabeza la cual sentía iba a reventar de dolor) Observé la habitación hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron sobre un durmiente Eren sobre la cama, con la sabana tapando hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura, dejando su espalda al descubierto. Quité la sabana para encontrarme solamente en boxers y no era el único.

_ ¿Te despertaste? – Eren se sentó a mi lado tallando sus ojos – Vaya noche ¿no?

Acto seguido dio un casto beso a mis labios mientras se levantaba de la cama para entrar a otra puerta de la habitación, y juré que estuve a punto de caer inconsciente de nuevo. 

**Continuará :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D Riren21 (o 22 :v) se los agradece XD Al final no fue mala idea compartir el fanfic en ésta página.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Trato?**

_ Entonces, no te aprovechaste de mi mientras estaba inconsciente ¿Cierto?  
_ No...  
_ Pero sí cuando estaba ebrio.  
_ ... Pues sí – Di un sorbo a mi taza de café – Piénsalo de éste modo Levi, tú y yo no tenemos relación alguna de por medio, podemos hacer éstas cosas naturalmente y sería tu práctica para el anime.  
_ Eren... – Azoté la taza contra la mesa – ¿Acaso crees que voy a aceptar eso? Además me estás pareciendo sospechoso ¿Te gusto?  
_ Pues físicamente sí me atrae, estoy siendo sincero, no tiene por qué matarme con la mirada – Presioné con mis dedos entre las cejas en un intento de calmar el dolor de cabeza.

Era cierto que aquella situación me la había buscado yo mismo, más nunca pensé que iba a ser atacado el primer día de trabajo y menos por un mocoso, digo, si necesitaba un seme que fuera Mike ¿No? Reprimí el impulso de golpearme a mí mismo.

_ No me gustan los hombres.  
_ Eso no parecía anoche.  
_ Mira, tengo un dolor de cabeza que me está matando y no me voy a calar tus insolencias.  
_ Sólo digo la verdad ¿Quieres una pastilla?

Se levantó sin más dejándome con las palabras en la boca, pero era verdad, necesitaba una puta pastilla o iba a morir. Revisé mi reloj de muñeca el cual marcaba las 2:48 pm, di un suspiro y volví a tomar la taza de café.

_ No eres alérgico al ibuprofeno ¿cierto? – Recibí el vaso de agua y la pastilla que extendió hacia mí.  
_ No – Él sujetó su taza de café y dio un sorbo – Estás muy tranquilo con ésta situación ¿No?  
_ No me incomoda, además solo nos besamos – Sonrió – Ah, me gusta tu piercing, no pensé que fuera ése tipo de personas.  
_ No soy ése tipo de persona, todos somos diferentes.  
_ Aun no respondes a mi propuesta, Levi – Insolente.  
_ Mejor te buscas otra persona para calmar tus hormonas, mi respuesta es no.  
_ ¿Por qué no?  
_ Eres un hombre, es repugnante – Bueno ese no era el caso en cuestión mas no quería relacionarme con alguien en esas cosas, menos alguien diez años menor, aunque me serviría de experiencia para el trabajo y no conocía a Eren de nada por lo que no había relación de por medio... pero – Eres diez años menor.  
_ Y treinta en experiencia, puedo ayudarte.

Suspiré, era cierto que tenía que trabajar en ello más él era un puberto que se podía confundir fácilmente y lo menos que quería era una relación incomoda en el trabajo, podía encontrar a otra persona fuera del trabajo con la cual practicar... bueno que tampoco iba a llegar delante de un hombre y ofrecérmele en bandeja de plata... maldición Erwin y sus estúpidas ideas me iban a envejecer antes de tiempo.

_ Esto no va a resultar bien – Pasé una mano por mi cabello.  
_ No pienses que me voy a enamorar de ti, como te dije me atrae tu físico, pero sinceramente no eres mi tipo, puedes estar tranquilo, pero ¿Repugnante? Wow eso enserio me hiere – Fingió tristeza con una mano en el pecho.  
_ Sólo eres un mocoso.  
_ Inténtalo una vez más ahora que estás sobrio.

Admitía que decirle repugnante había estado mal pero no podía dar mi brazo a torcer ni mucho menos arrepentirme. Le observé por un momento, meditando si aceptar o no... Él había dicho muy seguro que no iba a involucrar sentimientos de por medio y mucho menos lo haría yo (solo para aclarar las cosas). Olvidaría todo lo referente a éste trabajo en el momento en el que terminara y seguiría todo normal... tampoco tenía por qué pensármelo tanto.

_ Está bien, si no me desagrada aceptaré – Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hasta quedar un paso frente a Eren – Esto no va a interferir con nuestro trabajo y quedará en el olvido a penas termine.  
_ No esperaba menos.  
_ Muy bien, bésame.

Él se levantó y se encorvó sujetando mi nuca para juntar nuestros labios mas no ejerció ningún tipo de presión o exigir nada, otra vez el hecho de ser el más bajo me resultaba incómodo ya que el podía manejar el beso a su antojo sujetándome del cabello, claro que tampoco se lo iba a dejar tan fácil por eso cuando el beso subió de tono marqué mi propio ritmo y lo sujeté de la camisa obligándolo a inclinarse un poco más. Sabía que tenía que dejarlo dominar a él pero no estaba en mí el ser sumiso.

_ Solo relájate.

Fruncí el ceño y traté recomponer mi respiración (Disimuladamente claro está). Él simplemente volvió a besarme de nuevo, solo que esta vez utilizó su lengua, nunca en mi vida había sentido un beso tan íntimo, era una sensación extraña ya que no era un beso urgido y honestamente nunca había besado así, no era el tipo de persona con paciencia ni nunca había estado en una relación donde se daban ese tipo de trato. Sentía su lengua recorrer mi boca sin dejar espacio alguno en blanco y la forma en la que sus labios se movían sobre los míos comenzaba a causarme estragos, sentía que el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas pero no podía resistir ése tipo de contacto así que nuevamente volví a tomar el control del beso logrando nuevamente la separación por parte de Eren, fruncí el ceño.

_ Levi...  
_ No me es fácil, nunca he sido el pasivo en estas cosas.  
_ Supongo que llevará un tiempo pero tienes que aprender a relajarte.

Volvió a sujetarme del cabello y tiró de él acomodando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Ésta vez demandó más en el beso, mordía mis labios, succionaba mi lengua y tiraba de mi cabello acomodando mi cabeza y el ángulo de mi boca a su gusto ¿Cuánta experiencia tenía éste niño para besar de esa forma? ¿Siempre había sido el seme en sus relaciones? ¿Cuántas parejas había tenido? Un mordisco me sacó de mis pensamientos y me topé con el claro reproche de Eren en su mirada, sentí como me hervía la sangre al sentirme ordenado por el mocoso por lo que me alejé de él.  
Tomé una servilleta de la mesa para limpiar mis labios, acción que causo una clara irritación en Eren ya que frunció el ceño, no era que sentía asco hacia él, simplemente odiaba la suciedad y mantener la boca llena de saliva no era una opción.

_ ¿Qué sucede?  
_ Acepto porque no me resultas desagradable pero no me gusta que me ordenen.  
_ Fue tu culpa por distraerte – Apreté el puente de mi nariz y cerré los ojos, el dolor de cabeza amenazaba con aumentar... el ibuprofeno aun no hacía efecto.  
_ Ya es hora de irme, necesito bañarme, cambiarme y pensar en ésta tontería con tranquilidad.  
_ Hay que volver al bar – Él suspiró – Olvidaste tu cartera, vamos, yo te llevo.  
_ Maldición – mi constante mal humor hacía acto de presencia lo cual pareció disgustar a Eren - ¿Cómo que me llevas?  
_ Ah sí, tengo carro pero no me gusta mucho usarlo.

Sujetó un suéter acomodándolo en su hombro izquierdo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del apartamento con llaves en mano, el mocoso parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, tal vez era egocéntrico... además ¿Cómo es que con 18 años vivía en un departamento solo y tenía carro? ¿Su familia? ¿Acaso era como esas historias shoujo's donde era el hijo ilegitimo de un hombre rico fuera del matrimonio y su madre murió durante el invierno por falta de medicina y abrigo y ahora el padre se hacía cargo repentinamente? O sus padres murieron trágicamente cuando tenía 5 años... Levi... juntar cafeína e ibuprofeno no era bueno.

Poseía un spark negro de dos puertas, bastante cómodo. Si en un principio estaba nervioso por ir en un carro con un mocoso tras el volante ahora estaba un poco más relajado, manejaba con cautela y respetaba todas las normas de tránsito pero lo gracioso era su rostro serio, además de que fruncía el ceño, sentía un cosquilleo en una mano ya que quería pellizcarle una mejilla o presionar entre sus cejas, era la primera vez que sentía esa necesidad de tocar a alguien espontáneamente por lo que contuve el impulso, no me gustaba el contacto físico excesivo.

_ ¿Estudias? – Aunque también disfrutaba del silencio, sentir a Eren tan tenso me estaba molestando también.  
_ Si, voy a la universidad – Pareció relajarse un poco al concentrarse en otra cosa – Estudio artes.  
_ Mmm pues parece que te queda.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al bar por lo que dejamos la conversación de lado y entramos al establecimiento. Eren pregunto directamente a una de las camareras, creía yo era la misma que nos había atendido la noche anterior, hizo un gesto de espera por lo que el castaño volvió a acomodarse a mi lado.

_ Esto es lo que tenemos – La muchacha nos mostró una caja donde se encontraban varios objetos y efectivamente allí estaba mi cartera.  
_ Gracias Riko – Agradeció Eren con una sonrisa – Nos vemos luego.

Guardé mi cartera en uno de mis bolsillos y revisé mi celular (aparato que había olvidado completamente). Al encenderlo inmediatamente marcó en la pantalla unas siete llamadas perdidas de Erwin, maldije por lo bajo, había olvidado completamente el avisarle que iba a faltar a la reunión del día anterior, marqué su número y contestó al cuarto tono.

_ Levi ¿Por qué no contestabas?  
_ Quedé atrapado en una reunión de celebración, ven a mi departamento en la noche – Recibí su afirmativa y colgué el teléfono.  
_ ¿Novia? – Observé a Eren con una ceja en alto.  
_ No - ¿Creía que iba a aceptar su propuesta teniendo pareja? – No estoy en una relación en estos momentos.

¿Tendría pareja él? No, no creía que se metiera en ese tipo de situaciones teniendo una persona que le gustase ¿cierto? Me valía verga qué tipo de relaciones podía tener pero no me quería ver envuelto en situaciones incomodas por su culpa.  
Entramos de nueva cuenta al auto y tenía toda la intención de interrogarlo pero me detuve al darme cuenta de mi error, ya tenía mi cartera, podía pagar un taxi de regreso a mi casa por lo que me apresuré a bajar de nuevo bajo la interrogante mirada de Eren.

_ ¿Qué sucede?  
_ Pienso tomar un taxi para volver a mi casa – Marqué a la línea de taxis desde mi celular,  
_ ¿Recordaste la dirección? – El tono de burla era más que obvio... me lo había ganado yo solito.  
_ Sí.  
_ Yo te llevo – Volví a marcar el numero – No tengo ningún problema en hacerlo.

Observé el celular por un segundo y suspiré, maldita ciudad y su maldito tráfico... necesitaba un baño, podía sentir el olor a alcohol y me reproché a mí mismo por mi estupidez de la noche anterior... sinceramente no era yo mismo ni cuando bebía, ni cuando casi me acostaba con el mocoso, ni cuando volví a entrar al auto.

Le indiqué a Eren la dirección mientras sentía como el dolor había desaparecido casi por completo pudiendo concentrarme más en la situación en la que me encontraba, ya había aceptado todo aquello, más aun no me dejaba de parecer ridículo... Yo, un hombre de 28 años, independiente con trabajo estable y totalmente cuerdo (creía yo) había sido sometido ante ésta estúpida situación.

Sabía que podía actuar bien y realizar de maravillas mi trabajo pero llegar a aceptar semejante trato el primer día y con un niño de 18 años me hacía sentir estúpido y ¿manejable? No sabía cómo decirlo. Observé a Eren de reojo quien volvía a tener esa expresión seria, de verdad no podía negar que era de muy buen ver y no me sentía incómodo con su presencia... y por lo visto tampoco con que me tocase... sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo al recordar cuando tiró de mi piercing con su boca e inconscientemente llevé una mano a mi pecho.

_ Ya llegamos – Desvié mi mano con rapidez para soltar el cinturón de seguridad ¿En qué mierda pensaba?  
_ Muy bien.  
_ Por cierto – Le observé antes de abandonar el auto – Vamos a tomarnos un café mañana.  
_ No tengo tiempo para eso.  
_ ¿Y cómo haremos con tus clases? – Cierto.  
_ Ya sabes donde vivo, ven mañana a las tres de la tarde.  
_ ¿Tan rápido me invitas a tu departamento? – Llevo una mano a su boca con fingida indignación y burla - ¿Tan fácil me crees?  
_ Imbécil.

Cerré la puerta del carro y entré al edificio con la única idea en mente de recibir mi merecido baño y caer muerto hasta el día siguiente... claro, mas recordé el insignificante detalle de que había olvidado mi auto en el edificio de la grabación.

"Más imbécil y no nacía" Pensé en mi contra al momento de subirme en mi auto (Había tomado un taxi para buscarlo luego de una ducha). Manejaba en dirección hacia la oficina de Erwin, ya que estaba fuera me evitaría su visita de mas tarde y aun no era su hora habitual de salida. Estacioné el auto al lado del suyo (Además de ser el único del lugar... ese hombre amaba demasiado su trabajo). Subí al cuarto piso donde seguramente se encontraba el rubio, ya era hora de saldar cuentas y pensé en ser un poco dramático (En realidad solo tiré la puerta con frustración y así no le sacaba los dientes a él luego) mas no me esperaba encontrarme con dos rubios en la habitación y mucho menos devorándose la boca como si no hubiera un mañana. Contuve la respiración y observé cómo Armin se alejaba de Erwin con una mano sobre la boca, por su parte Erwin solo se limitó a observarme y medio sonreír.

_ Pensé que nos veríamos en tu casa más tarde - ¿Acaso intentaba disimular la situación? El muy maldito se había hecho novio del rubiolas y aun así me había mandado un jodido anime yaoi... oh si, le iba a tumbar los dientes.  
_ Eres un hijo de puta – Cuando me enojaba no me controlaba así que lo siento – Te consigo novia y tú ¿me pagas haciéndome trabajar en un género que no me gusta? ¡¿Por qué no pensaste en un hentai!?  
_ El yaoi tiene Hentai.  
_ ¡Y una mierda! ¡Si casi salgo violado en el primer día y es tu culpa!  
_ ¿Violado?  
_ ¡El Jeager me metió la lengua hasta la garganta y acabé tirado en su cama! ¡Sabes que odio ese tipo de situaciones!  
_ Y... ¿Te desagradó?  
_ ¡Lo peor es que me gusto!  
_ ¡Oh...!

Mierda.

Mierda, la había cagado, se suponía que le sacaría la madre a pasear y terminé humillado yo... había hablo de mas como siempre que me enojaba, no me importaba con Erwin pero caí de nuevo en cuenta de la presencia de Armin quien me observaba anonadado ya que Erwin era la parte divertida del paquete.

_ Una palabra de esto a alguien y me importaría un bledo el hecho de que seas la novia de mi jefe – Dije sin siquiera observarlo.  
_ Armin – Erwin llamó su atención – Espérame afuera.  
_ Sí… sí... Adiós.

Esperé a que la puerta sonara tras mi espalda y tomé asiento frente al escritorio calmado de nueva cuenta más me molestaba la sonrisa del estúpido rubio.

_ Levi, no te mandé a grabar ese anime por la cita con Armin, cosa que te agradezco la verdad, sino porque me dio la gana y ya – Fruncí el ceño (aún más si se podía) – aja ¿Y cómo está eso de Jeager?  
_ ¡Tsk! – volteé el rostro hacia la pared de brazos cruzados – Es solo practica para el trabajo, para el papel de uke.  
_ Mmm... ¿Y mi amigo Levi se deja meter mano de un niño 10 años menor? – Se estaba divirtiendo mucho el imbécil.  
_ Me las voy a cobrar Erwin – Azoté la mesa con una mano al ponerme en pie – ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

No tenía por qué decirlo ya que podía confiar en él, por algo teníamos tanto tiempo en amistad. Aunque no perdía el mal humor no iba a volver a perder los papeles y explotar de nuevo muy pocas veces me sucedía (como hoy), y en vez de apoyar a Erwin en su relación terminé desquitándome con él, claro que él también se lo había buscado completamente y se lo merecía.  
Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos y mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo, él sonrió, conociendo el estado de guerra en el que se encontraba mi mente, nos conocíamos muy bien.

_ ¿Vamos a almorzar mañana?  
_ Mis cojones, ya me largo no hagas esperar a tu novia.  
_ Novio.  
_ ¿No es muy pequeño para ti? – Levantó una ceja en burla sabía que haría una broma sobre Eren por lo que hablé primero – Lo vas a destrozar.  
_ ¿Hablas de tu resultado con Eren? – Sabía que iba a tener al rubio encima de mí molestándome con el tema (Yo y mi bocota)  
_ No voy a tener sexo con Eren y además ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sería el sumiso?  
_ Pues, es la materia que te está enseñando ¿No?  
_ Vete al diablo y ojala te arresten por pedofilia, esa nena debe ser menor que Eren.

Al salir de la oficina me encontré de frente a Armin quien al verme se puso nervioso observando a todos lados. ¿Cómo fue que le conseguí una cita con Erwin? Pobre niño y era mi culpa, nunca pensé que enserio llegasen a salir.

_ Si te parten en dos también es mi culpa – Ahí vamos, nunca controlo mi lengua.  
_ ¿Eh? – Se sonrojó al captar el sentido de mis palabras... nena – P...pero si el que me recomendó la cita fue Marco.  
_ Sí, pero el que puso la otra parte fui yo.

Sentí la vibración de mi celular en el bolsillo y lo revisé rápidamente, era un mensaje de... ¿Eren? ¿Cómo tenía su número registrado?

"_Me tome la libertad de registrar nuestros números en los celulares mientras estabas inconsciente, nos vemos mañana, bye bye."_

Sentí como un tic nervioso se apoderaba de mi labio superior.

Maldición.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por mi parte lo sentí lento :v pero ya qué, pronto se vendrá lo bueno :Q


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y seguir ésta historia :') La autora se los agradece.

***Dominatrix:** es una mujer que adopta el papel dominante en prácticas sexuales de bondage, disciplina, dominación y sumisión o sadomasoquismo.

**Capítulo 4**

Me desperté sobresaltado y observé el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche el cual marcaba las 2:14 pm, suspiré y removí las sabanas para sentarme en la orilla de la cama, apretando mis ojos con las palmas de las manos... me sentía aturdido, hacia años que no despertaba tan tarde. Maldije por lo bajo y me metí a la ducha, no sabía si el mocoso era puntual pero por mi parte era completamente estricto en puntualidad.

¿Qué se supone que haría con el mocoso? (Sé lo que haría con el mocoso, eviten comentarios) Pero... ¿Solo iríamos a ese tema? Esto era demasiado extraño ¿tendríamos que hablar sobre algo? Bueno, suponía que no toda la enseñanza sería práctica... aunque... ¿Nos íbamos a poner a gemir como idiotas? Enseñarme a ser sumiso... no pude evitar reírme ante lo estúpido que sonaba, bueno quien sabe y luego salía con una dominatrix capaz y me quedaba gustando. Me preparé una taza de café y me tumbé al sofá esperando la llegada de Eren, no tenía ánimos para comer y mucho menos cocinar.

Esperaba que la cafeína eliminara mi mal humor o por lo menos lo calmara ya que generalmente ése era mi estado de ánimo, aun mas si había pasado una mala noche pensando estupideces y levantándome a estas horas, me sentía pesado, tenso y estúpido (mas de lo normal) como cuando dormía por las tardes... realmente lo odiaba. Observé el reloj de la sala y suspiré, mascaban las 3:05 el mocoso no cumpliría con su palabra, bueno, no es como que no me lo esperaba. Tomé mi celular cuando comenzó a sonar en ése momento, efectivamente era Eren, seguro con alguna excusa y yo aquí esperándolo.

_ Habla.  
_ Buenas tardes para usted también.  
_ ¿Qué excusa tienes para darme?  
_ Vaya, que dulce que eres, mas bien me estoy preguntando en que piso vives porque tengo al menos 10 minutos aquí abajo y no te has decidido a asomarte por algún balcón, Julieta.  
_ Serás idiota, tienes que llamar desde un principio. Ya voy a abrirte.

Él estaba esperando recostado en el carro cruzado de brazos más sonrió y caminó en mi dirección al verme en la entrada del edificio. Subimos sin decir palabra alguna.

_ Puedes acomodar tu bolso tras la puerta y sentarte donde quieras – Le ordené - ¿Café o agua? Refrescos no tengo ni jugos.  
_ Estoy bien, gracias – Comenzó a buscar en su bolso y sacó un manojo de hojas antes de guindarlo tras la puerta – tienes tu guion ¿Cierto?  
_ ¿Eh?  
_ Para practicar el guion, el tipo de emociones y todo eso, vamos a recrear las escenas ya que es una buena forma de práctica, es mas fácil entrar en sintonía con el personaje de esta forma.

Oh bueno... tenía un buen punto el niño, tomé mi taza de café y busqué el guion en mi habitación. Tomé asiento frente a él en la sala y revisé un poco el segundo capítulo... y claro comenzaba con besos y metederas de mano. Ya no sabía qué pensar sobre esa mangaka ¿Todos los yaois eran así? Bueno... en Junjou en el primer capitulo ya le habían metido mano al uke. La primera escena la practicamos una sola vez ya que se trataba de un simple beso era fácil de interpretar... mas la siguiente escena.

_ ¡_Te dije que no me tocaras!_ – Repetí el guion mientras sentía como Eren se pegaba contra mi cuerpo y como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas al sentir su lengua recorrer mi oreja... ¡joder! ¡Esto de recrear el guion era enserio! – _Sé que esto puede ser un juego para usted pero para mi no lo es._

Sentí como Eren se presionaba más contra mí intentando leer mejor el guion que se encontraba sobre la mesa y no pude evitar mirar hacia arriba, mi vista siguió la forma de su cuello. Mandíbula y labios...

_ _No estoy jugando_ – Había algo atrayente en la forma en que sus labios se juntaban y separaban para formar palabras - _¿O acaso no puedo abrazar o tocar a mi prometido?_

En ese momento se separó y volví a sentir mis manos las cuales tenía firmemente apretadas... esto no podía ser peor, me había alterado un poco el mocoso... bueno natural, no me gustaba el contacto físico.

_ Bien, en esta escena entra Hanji y... oh – Me apoyé contra la mesa de brazos cruzados – Parece que no tenemos mas escenas juntos, viene la escena de tu escape y luego el castigo, podemos practicarlo.  
_ Hagamoslo.  
_ Y por cierto dices que no puedes actuar de uke pero lo hiciste bien, ése tono de voz y el gemido a lo último te salió perfecto.  
_ ¡No gemí en ningún momento! – De un segundo a otro mi mano chocó contra su hombro en un leve golpe sin poder evitarlo.  
_ ¡Vaya! Te gusta golpear ¿Eh? Bueno, no me importa si me golpeas tú.  
_ Masoquista.  
_ No soy masoquista, solo por alguna extraña razón me caíste bien a la primera.  
_ Si no me dices no me entero – Comenté con sarcasmo.  
_ Fuera de esos contextos pienso que nos llevaremos bien... aun que eres muy gruñón.  
_ Y tu demasiado sincero – Bueno eso en realidad me agradaba de el – Sigamos practicando.

Era muy útil practicar de esa forma con el en forma de interpretación ademas se podían aportar opiniones y consejos. Nunca había pensado en estudiar de esa forma uno de mis trabajos, generalmente solo leía el guion y según la escena del anime interpretaba la emoción.  
Eren me confesó que solía practicar de ése modo todos sus papeles ya que así se sentía mas en conexión con ése papel lo que lo ayudaba al momento de grabar, también me contó acerca de sus antiguos trabajos y a diferencia de lo que había pensado (aunque su enfoque estaba en el yaoi) le gustaba interpretar shonen incluso shoujo y otome (solo coincidíamos en el shonen)

Nos encontrábamos charlando en el balcón luego de haber practicado por lo menos unas diez veces cada escena, el mocoso era un exigente de primera, por lo menos se tomaba enserio su trabajo y ese era un punto a su favor.

_ ¿Preparo café? – preguntó luego de un minuto de silencio.  
_ Ok, encontraras lo que quieras en la cocina.

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde ya que estaba comenzando a oscurecer, me resultaba extraño que Erwin aun no hubiera llamado ya que tenía por costumbre hacerlo desde que tenía su primer teléfono móvil, al principio era una molestia pero terminé acostumbrándome... siempre había pensado que cada vez que te acostumbrabas a algo una parte de ti moría. Me acomodé recostando mi espalda a la barandilla del balcón y observé a Eren en la cocina encendiendo una hornilla, bueno al menos no creía que fuera a tener problemas con él (como con la mayoría de las personas que había trabajado) era extraño para mí congeniar con otra persona tan fácilmente, por eso tener a ése niño dando vueltas por mi departamento tranquilamente... me molestaba un poco, aunque también sentía que me podía acostumbrar, era extrañamente normal o familiar, que sé yo solo me sentía cómodo con él.

_ ¿Cuánta azúcar quieres? – Le indiqué con la mano que una cucharada de azúcar – Bien.

Regresó al balcón y le acepté la taza dándome cuenta de que era lo único que había ingerido en todo el día.

_ ¿Eres hijo único Levi?  
_ Sí.  
_ Yo también ¿Buscamos cosas que tengamos en común?  
_ Involucrarse tanto es peligroso ¿no?  
_ No lo creo, siempre podemos ser amigos – levanté una ceja ladeando un poco el rostro para observarlo ya que él se encontraba apoyado en el barandal observando al contrario del departamento.  
_ Quedamos que al terminar con el anime olvidaríamos todo – Di un trago a mi taza de café, volviendo a observar los muebles de la sala.  
_ Muy estricto para mi gusto, tienes que aprender a dejarte llevar mas – soltó una risa leve y relajada.  
_ Ya tuve mis años para eso.  
_ ¿No te gustaría volar? – Pregunta extraña...  
_ ¿Acaso te drogas mocoso? – el volvió a reír.  
_ No, solo me hago preguntas estúpidas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo nos habíamos quedado en silencio luego de eso, pero ahora el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y el clima había bajado al menos un grado. Me dispuse a tomar las tazas y llevarlas a la cocina para lavarlas, dejando a Eren en el balcón o al menos eso creí yo si no fue hasta que sentí cómo sujetaba mis manos dejándolas contra el bar de la cocina en una posición parecida a la de la escena del anime.

_ Levi, quiero besarte.

Sujetó mis caderas y me hizo dar media vuelta. Al instante sentí su aliento chocar contra mi rostro seguido de sus labios contra los míos, a diferencia de la vez anterior esta vez decidí no dar pelea por lo que intentaba controlarme y lo dejaba guiar toda la situación... aunque él volviera a los besos lentos y empalagosos que me molestaban. Pasé mis manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello el cual rodeé con mis brazos obligandolo a inclinarse un poco más sobre mí, quería incitarlo a aumentar el ritmo del beso y casi sonrío al lograr mi cometido. Eren era un niño por lo que provocarlo no sería difícil. Difícil sería detenerlo, según mis recuerdos era un terco.  
Mordí su labio inferior al sentir cómo terminaba de invadir mi espacio personal al introducir una de sus piernas entre las mías, me sentía un poco acorralado y eso me molestó por un segundo mas tampoco podía negar que me gustaba el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Deslicé mi lengua en el interior de su boca y me estremecí ante un beso que no tenía nada de delicado, su lengua era como el fuego intentando consumir todo a su paso.  
Otra vez estaba esa sensación de enojo al verme dominado, no podía controlarlo por lo que sin pensarlo lo sujeté por la camisa y lo aparté intentando recuperar la respiración y calmar las emociones.

_ ¿Qué sucede? – Sujetó mi cabello, tirando de el para acomodar mi cabeza y dejar mi cuello expuesto – Me gusta tu piel.  
_ Espera, Eren – Tensé mis manos sobre sus hombros al sentir cómo recorría desde la clavícula hasta la mandíbula con su lengua y luego mordió – Mocoso, no dejes marcas.  
_ Está bien – Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta llegar a mis muslos, estuve apunto de golpearlo para que le bajara dos tonos a la situación pero me sujeté de sus hombros ya que me subió al bar de la cocina, el mocoso estaba jugando con su suerte – Relájate.

¿Cómo me iba a relajar si me estaba desabotonando la camisa?

_ El que se tiene que calmar eres tú, Eren – El sonrió.  
_ Solo quería jugar un rato con tu piercing.

Tomó el pedazo de metal entre sus dedos y le dio un leve tirón... ¿Enserio estaba dejando a este niño hacer lo que quisiera conmigo? ¿En qué te equivocaste Levi? Bueno no podía negar que lo que hacía se sentía bien pero tenía que detenerlo antes de que empeorara.

_ Ya es suficiente – sujeté sus manos manteniendolas alejadas de mi cuerpo – Ya es suficiente por hoy, Eren.  
_ Está bien, lamento lo de la marca, me dejé llevar.

Sujetó mi camisa volviendo a abotonarla y me bajé del bar para caminar hasta el balcón y cerrar la puerta. Suspiré con enojo frente al espejo al notar la marca roja en mi cuello, tenía que ponerle limites al mocoso ¿Cómo la iba a ocultar? A menos que usara una bufanda que me tapara hasta la boca... en esta época de calor, si claro, bastante bien que se iba a disimular, estúpido mocoso me las iba a cobrar.

No podía negar que sentía una leve atracción por el mocoso, era extraño y no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que era la primera vez que me sucedía con un hombre, tampoco es que me estaba considerando gay, hay personas que atraen sin necesidad de nada, suponía también era por lo besos y la metedera de mano o la forma en la que nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron naturalmente cuando me acorraló contra el bar. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla para detener el flujo de pensamientos.

_ Levi vamos a cenar juntos – Este niño era un peligro, le gustaba involucrarse demasiado.  
_ No, tenemos que tener nuestros límites.  
_ Sigues pensando que me voy a confundir – sonrió – ya he tenido este tipo de relación antes y no sucedió nada, ademas es solo una cena. Hay días en los que no me gusta estar solo.  
_ Muy bien – Enserio vivía solo ¿huh? Bueno una cena no iba a matar a nadie - ¿Quieres comer aquí o tienes un lugar en especifico?  
_ Hay un lugar al que quiero ir.

Eren terminó metiéndome en un restaurant de sushi... para lo que me gustaba el pescado crudo, prefería la comida bien hecha y si era posible hasta el punto de casi estar quemada. ¿No pensaban en las bacterias que se encontraban en las cosas crudas y el montón de enfermedades? Por lo visto el mocoso no, ya que se encontraba devorando el pescado crudo como si no hubiera un mañana. Removí los fideos un poco antes de llevarme el primer bocado a la boca, la comida extremadamente caliente tampoco me gustaba, me parecía difícil de comer por lo que siempre esperaba a que se enfriara un poco... claro que con el ramen era una molestia ya que los fideos perdían consistencia (exigente con la comida ¿donde?). La próxima vez escogería yo el lugar... sonreí ante mi desliz mental, no iba a haber una próxima vez.

_ Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír. ¿En que pensabas?  
_ En las mil formas de matarte si vuelves a hablar con la boca llena – se apresuró a tragar.  
_ Lo siento, es que me sorprendió que sonrieras, yo suelo reírme por cualquier cosa y por lo visto tú no, así que me dio curiosidad por saber.  
_ Nada fuera de otro mundo. Tú solo sigue comiendo.

Luego de un par de insistencias de parte de Eren y mis rotundas negativas terminamos de comer en aproximadamente media hora (controlador ¿donde?). Pagué la cuenta y cuando nos dirigíamos hacia el estacionamiento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar... el bendito aparato estaba molestando demasiado.

_ ¿Qué sucede?  
_ Nada, sabes que solo llamo para molestarte.  
_ Ya te habías tardado pero ahora no puedo hablar contigo.  
_ ¿Desde cuando estás ocupado para mí? ¡Oh! Seguro estas con Eren – el imbécil se empezó a reír – ¿Te están dando duro contra el muro?

Le colgué al volver a escuchar cómo había arrancado en risas de nuevo, si que podía ser una molestia cuando se lo proponía. Volví a maldecir mi lengua y al momento en el que le había soltado la información, tenía que mantenerme alejado de Erwin por un tiempo. Entré al auto del mocoso y acomodé el cinturón de seguridad (no había quedado mas remedio que usar su auto). Él se acomodó tras el volante y encendió el carro. Por alguna extraña razón íbamos a mitad de camino y Eren no había mencionado palabra alguna y digo extraña porque hablaba hasta por los codos. Estuve tentado a romper el silencio en varias ocasiones pero tampoco tenía algún tema de conversación o algo por el estilo, no era bueno para eso.

_ Levi ¿puedo llamarte cuando quiera?  
_ Solo para cosas importantes.  
_ ¿Y enviarte mensajes?  
_ No me gusta responder mensajes.  
_ ¡Oh vamos! – Sonrió – No puedes ser tan aburrido en tu vida ¿Qué haces cuando no trabajas? ¿Pasas el día encerrado en tu departamento? ¿Nuestros encuentros serán en tu departamento?  
_ ¿Encuentros? Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos amantes.  
_ ¡Somos dos amantes que se ocultan de sus parejas para dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión prohibida! – Comenzó a reírse.  
_ Deja de ver novelas, niño.  
_ ¿De qué hablas?, nosotros dos vivimos por el drama.

Estacionó frente a la entrada del edificio y me dispuse a abandonar el auto y digo dispuse porque Eren me sujetó de un brazo cuando estuve a punto de salir.

_ Hay algo que quiero preguntarte – Suspiré. Lo pudo preguntar durante el trayecto ¿no?_ ¿Por qué te limitas? Al menos frente a mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya que soy un extraño.  
_ ¿Limitarme? Siempre he sido una persona que hace lo que quiere.  
_ Entonces hazlo – De algún momento a otro no podía apartar mi atención de su rostro, de sus enormes ojos y de sus labios... seguía pensando que la forma en la que se movían hipnotizaba – No quiero contenerme Levi y tampoco quiero que lo hagas tú.  
_ Pues entonces tienes que saber que habrá consecuencias.

Lo tomé del rostro y le di un pequeño beso antes de salir del auto, el pareció frustrado pero divertido al mismo tiempo... no le iba a dar el gusto al mocoso, al menos no tan pronto.

_ ¡Entonces! ¡¿Puedo llamarte cuando quiera?!

* * *

(Autor: se que está raro! Y todo lo demás pero necesitaba el cap así e.e! ya volverá a ser normal para el siguiente capítulo XD y necesitaba motivar al enano! Viene candela!)


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento la demora. Ya tenía el capítulo pero cosas pasaron, como por ejemplo mi graaaan flojera.

La autora pronto me pasara el capítulo siguiente (espero), así que estaré igual que ustedes, ansiosa por saber qué pasará. En realidad lo estoy… de hace varios meses…

* * *

Había pasado alrededor de semana y media desde la conversación en el auto. Ya la grabación del segundo capítulo ocurrió sin problema alguno, salvo para mi desgracia ahora nos tocaba trabajar más seguido con Hanji... había aprendido que era una persona gritona, excéntrica, extraña y además era la pareja de Mike, quien era el único capaz de controlarla cuando decidía ser más confiada de lo normal, en palabras simples me exasperaba y solo había trabajado con ella el primer día... no tenía idea de cómo iba a soportar el resto del anime.

Referente a Jaeger aquella no había quedado como la única comida compartida, el mocoso se las había arreglado para obligarme a cenar con él unas tres veces más, claro que también se debía a que terminábamos las practicas tarde.

Suspiré luego de tirar el celular sobre la mesa de la sala, al mocoso realmente le gustaba escribir mensajes los cuales la mayoría no respondía ya que era un fastidio. Mi situación con Eren había cambiado un poco ya que él había decidido tomarse más libertades, tanto física como personalmente... solía escribirme en las mañanas cuando se encontraba entre clases o durante las tardes cuando se aburría y no estaba en mi departamento... era demasiado comunicativo para mi gusto, pero tal como sospechaba me estaba acostumbrando a sus tonterías y me resultaba extraña aquella sensación de tranquilidad que sentía tras leer su mensaje luego de no tener noticias suyas en todo el día... estaba enojado conmigo mismo por esa tontería. No pensar tanto las cosas y no contenerme como él había sugerido no servían tanto para mí, no me gustaba realizar cosas a la ligera sin medir consecuencias, pero él era diferente, durante este tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía su cerebro solo de adorno o simplemente, solía decir y hacer lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza sin tener siquiera un mínimo remordimiento y como si su estupidez fuera contagiosa por algún motivo me estaba comportando del mismo modo con él, no en el sentido de llamarlo para concertar citas, (como el hacía todo el tiempo), pero cuando nos reuníamos había terminado siendo yo el que iniciaba los roces y la provocación. Eren me atraía en el sentido físico, me gustaba su rostro y el calor de su cuerpo (y eso que odiaba el contacto físico innecesario), sabía que esto no iba a durar mucho, este tipo de atracción ya la había vivido antes pero sinceramente soy una persona que se aburre fácilmente.. era gracioso pensar que sentía curiosidad por mí mismo sexo a los veintiocho años de edad y no en la adolescencia como ocurría naturalmente, o bueno, más bien esto solo me sucedía con Eren.

¿Hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar con él? Si simplemente lo olvidaría cuando terminase el trabajo o lo recordaría una vez al año y me reiría de mí mismo por permitirme jugar con el chico.

El celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa, obviamente sabía de quien se trataba, el mocoso llamaba por no haber respondido el mensaje.

_ Dime - había aprendido a contestarle a la primera llamada... ya que él no conocía lo que era desistir.  
_ Estoy algo aburrido, entretenme.  
_ ¿Acaso entiendes que las personas también tienen cosas que hacer? - suspiré - No soy tu payaso de medio tiempo.  
_ Deberías serlo - Este niño nunca perdía su tono de burla - te pagaría muy bien - podía imaginarlo alzando sus cejas repetidas veces - siempre y cuando me des un trato preferencial y ciertos privilegios.  
_ Deberías bajar un poco tus hormonas, efebo caliente.  
_ Y tú deberías dejar de usar palabras que no entiendo.  
_ Recuérdame regalarte un diccionario - Nota mental guardada.  
_ Gracias, lo voy a atesorar - suspiré - ¿Nos vemos más tarde?  
_ Hoy no tengo ánimos Jaeger, además tengo una reunión con mi jefe.  
_ Erwin.  
_ ¿Quién más? - ¿Acaso ése era un tono molesto cuando pronuncio su nombre? - ¿Sucede algo con él?  
_ Nada, es solo que es muy lindo - Oh Zeus, con que no me salga con que le consiga una cita - ¿Es el novio de Armin, cierto?  
_ Las noticias vuelan.  
_ Armin es uno de mis mejores amigos pero nunca le pregunto acerca de esas cosas y él tampoco suele contarme mucho, es demasiado tímido.  
_ Pues no me lo preguntes a mi entonces.  
_ Nos vemos en la tarde. Bye bye. Llegó el profesor - Testarudo debía ser su segundo nombre.

Decidí tomar una ducha y arreglarme para ir a la oficina de Erwin, no sabía si era un asunto serio o solo me estaba llamando para molestarme, ése maldito rubio podía llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza si se lo proponía, algún día lo mandaría a la mierda, estaba seguro.  
Una hora después había llegado a la oficina pero esta vez me aseguré de tocar la puerta antes de entrar, no estaba acostumbrado con él pero ahora me tocaría si no quería llevarme más sorpresas (no los quería ver haciéndolo sobre el escritorio). Cuando Erwin estaba en una relación era muy apegado hacia esa persona por lo que no me sorprendió ver a Armin sentado frente al escritorio, notablemente sonrojado.

_ Buenos días, Levi - Apenas y le pude escuchar... tal vez solo era una actuación y en realidad era él quien le daba a Erwin.  
_ Buenos días - tomé asiento en la silla continua cruzado de piernas - ¿Por qué no me llamas cuando estés solo y no con citas?  
_ ¿Por qué si puedo tener a las dos personas que más me agradan juntas?  
_ ¿Y cómo puedes decir eso tan a la ligera si acaban de comenzar a salir?  
_ Porque lo sentí al besarlo la primera vez - Hice un gesto de vomito - ¿Y cómo te va con Eren? ¿Aun jugando? Mi amigo heterosexual.  
_ Eso es trabajo Erwin, no confundas las cosas.  
_ Cuando aceptes tu homosexualidad estaré allí para ti.  
_ No soy homo, sabes que todas mis parejas han sido mujeres.  
_ Si a eso se le puede decir pareja te creo.  
_ Bueno a todo lo que he buscado para llevarme a la cama han sido mujeres.

Como lo sospechaba Erwin comenzaba a hacerse ideas con respecto a mí, creo que en el fondo siempre pensó que era gay ya que al principio demostraba un mínimo interés en mí de esa forma pero todo quedó allí y yo lo asocie como el hecho de que pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos, luego lo intentó con una mujer, pero no resultó y los dos confirmamos su orientación sexual, aunque él se negó a decírmelo.

_ Sí, sí. Te llamé aquí porque te quieren en una película, les dije que estabas ocupado con un anime pero siguieron insistiendo y decidí preguntarte a ti.  
_ ¿De qué se trata? - Al fin un tema que me interesaba.  
_ Mecha, no es un personaje principal pero su actuación es grande ¿Estás dispuesto?  
_ No sería la primera vez que trabajo en dos proyectos a la vez, así que sí, acepto.  
_Ok y se decidió que Royalty estará dividido en dos temporadas por lo que si quieres dejarlo Mike está dispuesto a buscar otro seiyuu, sabe que tu ingreso fue algo apresurado y que no estabas del todo dispuesto a participar - Así que tenía una oportunidad para dejarlo - Claro que en lo personal no sería bueno que lo dejaras.  
_ Eso lo decidiré yo - No iba a abandonarlo, sabía lo horrible que era el hecho de cambiar la voz a un personaje y me refería a las ventas y el raiting en T.V supuestamente royalty era uno de los más esperados ya que no sacaban mucho yaoi en estos días... y por supuesto el que quedaría mal sería yo - Si no hay más nada que discutir me largo.

Como era costumbre para mí con Erwin me retiré de la oficina sin siquiera despedirme, sabía que el mismo rubio me entregaría luego el guion por lo que no me preocupé por eso. Revisé el celular al ingresar al auto y efectivamente tenía un mensaje del mocoso... lo iba a estrangular ¿Acaso no tenía amigos o alguien más a quien molestar? Decidí llamarlo en alta voz ya que iba manejando.

_ ¿Qué deseas?  
_ Dije que quería verte ¿Dónde estás?  
_ Voy al supermercado y te dije que no te quería ver hoy, voy a limpiar el departamento.  
_ ¡Lo hiciste hace 4 días!  
_ Pues ya está sucio.  
_ Yo te ayudare.  
_ Solo ensuciarás más.  
_ Deja lo amargado, estaré en tu departamento en dos horas.

Se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades para mi gusto, ya tendría que hablar con él, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no me iba a hacer caso para nada, suponía yo era como tener un hijo adolescente (Claro, sobretodo la parte donde nos metíamos mano).

Quería tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo en el super para hacer esperar a Eren... pero ni siquiera intencionalmente podía hacer esperar a alguien, mucho menos llegar tarde por lo que compré todo lo necesario y llegué al departamento en una hora... me iba a tener que calar al mocoso ese día también, (tampoco era que me desagradara tanto, solo que no estaba acostumbrado a tener personas revoloteando en mi espacio personal).

Tomé una ducha corta ya que ese día era especialmente caliente y me desagradaba el sudor pegajoso que causaba. Limpié cada rincón de la sala incluyendo la librería y cada tomo guardado al igual que la cocina y especialmente el refrigerador... tenía productos nuevos y necesitaba organizarlo todo. Estaba dispuesto a empezar a limpiar el suelo de la sala cuando sonó el timbre, maldije la interrupción ya que momentáneamente había olvidado que Jaeger iba a "visitar". Retiré el paño con el que cubría mi boca y nariz debido al polvo y fui a abrirle, haciendo una nota mental de darle una copia de la llave... pensamiento que descarte y me di un golpe en la frente con la mano... no podía darle copias a extraños, ni mis padres tenían una.

_ Buenas tardes Julietta - Definitivamente borrar la nota mental.  
_ Buenas, lerdo.  
_ Deberías recibirme así siempre - Su mirada estaba centrada en la profundidad del cuello en V de mi camisa - Casi puedo ver el metal.  
_ Tú y el piercing ¿Acaso tienen una relación? También tengo más piercings ¿sabes? - El signo de interrogación brillo en sus ojos y me arrepentí de mis palabras.  
_ Conozco la mitad de tu cuerpo desnudo... y en el ombligo no está ninguno.  
_ Pasa o te voy a tirar la puerta en la cara.  
_ El que está provocando eres tú.

Entró y como de costumbre colgó el bolso en la parte trasera de la puerta y se quitó los zapatos en la entrada (no era la primera vez que venía mientras hacía limpieza). Se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala mientras yo limpiaba, le había prohibido acercarse a la cocina y a siquiera respirar mientras se sacaba el piso, la primera vez me sorprendió mucho cuando hizo caso por primera vez, pero me contó que muchas veces cuando era niño acabó inconsciente debido a algún zapato volador (Arma favorita de su madre decía él) cuando ensuciaba el piso recién fregado... y según él mi carácter parecía ser peor que el de su madre por lo que no quería ni pensar en lo que le haría si me ensuciaba algo. Mas como era de esperarse no pasó mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a aburrirse y por ende a hablarme... desconcentrándome.

_ ¿Has estado en alguna relación seria? - Oh... lo que menos quería tocar era ése tema.  
_ Muy personal.  
_ A lo que me refiero es que no pareces del tipo de persona que esté en esas relaciones.  
_ ¿Acaso parezco alguien que va detrás de falda en falda? piensa en el sida niño, en las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.  
_ A eso me refiero... eres del tipo gruñón por lo que no creo que alguien te soporte.- me sacó la lengua.  
_ A ver, tú si pareces del tipo de relaciones serias. ¿Has estado en una?  
_ Sí - casi me rio ante su inmediata respuesta.  
_ ¿A los ocho? - Sonreí.  
_ No, a los quince, solo duró dos años pero sentí que iba a ser la relación de mi vida pero obviamente no fue así y no quise ninguna otra relación en la cual involucrarme tanto.  
_ Pues a mí me parece que te gusta involucrarte demasiado - Había decidido tomar un descanso por lo que me senté en el mueble frente a él.  
_ Contigo estoy bien, porque no creo que vayas a caer en esos sentimientos y puedo permitir involucrarme, no en el sentido romántico, como te dije me atraes físicamente pero en el sentido personal no creo que seamos compatibles para una relación.  
_ Es una buena respuesta.  
_ Por cierto, doy por sentada tu bisexualidad.  
_ Te encanta tocar temas personales, mocoso. No lo soy Eren nunca me había sentido atraído hacia otro hombre, eres el primero y posiblemente el único.  
_ Así que descubres tu homosexualidad a los veintiocho años - Se burló, ¿Acaso era el día de decidir el futuro homo de Levi?  
_ No soy homosexual, o tal vez si lo sea y lo estoy descubriendo a mis veintiocho años pero cuando te digo que solo ha sucedido contigo es verdad, no me incomodas, si tendría que decirlo de una forma absurda me resultas extrañamente familiar, me gusta tocarte, sentirte aunque odio la forma en la que besas porque me resulta empalagosa. Más soy de las personas que se aburren fácilmente así que odio a las personas que se confunden y luego andan de intensas.  
_ Y por eso dudabas cuando te propuse esto porque soy un mocoso de dieciocho años que se puede confundir fácilmente, ¿no?  
_ Exactamente, y aun lo creo.  
_ Y yo creo que te estoy dejando en claro que eso no va a suceder.  
_ No puedo confiar en eso, pero creo que sí puedo confiar en ti y si nos estamos escupiendo todo a la cara déjame decirte que te voy a meter ése celular por donde no te llega la luz si sigues fastidiando tanto.  
_ Muy bien, pero asegúrate de que esté en vibración.  
_ Imbécil.  
_ Prometo no molestar mucho pero es que me aburro demasiado.  
_ Escríbele a alguien más.  
_ Armin sale con tu jefe y no lo deja solo para nada, no me gusta escribirle a mis padres y los demás no me responden.  
_ Claro y solo te queda este viejo.  
_ No estás viejo.  
_ Te saco diez años Jaeger.  
_Ya casi cumplo diecinueve así que no son diez sino nueve años. ¿Cuándo cumples años?  
_ Veinticinco de diciembre.  
_ No me jodas Jesús, siempre supe que eras raro, por eso nunca te tuve fe.

Le miré mal, decidido a terminar la conversación y dispuesto a seguir con mi trabajo, ya había pedido demasiado tiempo atendiéndolo. Al terminar con la sala fui a arreglar mi cuarto y luego el extra... sí, el que nadie usaba y por eso era el mismo que acumulabas más polvo (Bueno... salvo Erwin cuando se pegaba borracheras). Eren me ayudó con el cuarto de huéspedes ya que según él se aburría demasiado sin hacer nada por lo cual se lo permití... aunque terminé limpiando todo de nuevo ya que no hizo nada bien. Ahora se encontraba acostado en mi cama mientras yo limpiaba las mesitas de noche, (otra vez le había ordenado que ni respirara). Estaba concentrado en un programa de comedia llamado Stand Up o algo por el estilo, no tenía idea de cómo le gustaban esas cosas ya que generalmente no le veía la gracia a los chistes malos y él no podía aguantar la risa... demasiado ruidoso para mi gusto. Tomé el control remoto y apagué el televisor, ganándome un reproche de su parte y una explicación del comediante y porque era su favorito... o algo así, dejé de escucharlo cuando dijo el nombre y el país del que procedía, en evidente enojo me tomó de un brazo tirando de él, causando que me sentara en la cama a su lado.

_Eres muy ruidoso Eren - Me solté de su agarre y volví a levantarme.  
_ Y tu un amargado - Se dio medio vuelta y revisó en la mesita de noche mis dvds apilados en la gaveta - ¿Cuánto Yaoi compraste?  
_El necesario.  
_ Tienes hasta fuertes - Mostro la caratula de un tal Sensitive Pornograph, ni sabía que lo tenía - Así que te gustan sin censura.  
_Fui a la tienda y le dije a la dependienta que me hiciera una cesta con anime yaoi... debiste ver su rostro... sus ojos se iluminaron de tal forma...  
_ Normal, no hay muchos chicos que compren yaoi ¿Ya estas más cómodo con el tema? - Se levantó y acomodó un cd en el dvd... ni siquiera había leído la reseña de la caratula así que no sabía que esperar, salvo el inminente porno según Eren.  
_ No me es incómodo el tema. la cosa está en interpretar esos sonidos, gemidos... parecen una perra en celo - Pasé una mano por mi cabello y fruncí el ceño de solo pensarlo - es incómodo.  
_ Yo pensé lo mismo cuando empecé y luego solo me causó gracia - volvió a tomar asiento en la cama y me indicó con un gesto de la mano que lo imitara - seguramente te sucederá lo mismo, solo tienes que soltarte señor rígido.  
_ No soy tan estricto como lo haces ver.  
_ ¿Ah no? Guardas las sabanas por color y día que las cambiaras, los libros por año de lanzamiento y edición, las tazar por tamaño y función además de que la comida de la nevera está demasiado organizada... bueno esa parte está bien... pero para mí lo mejor es el cajón de tus pañuelos y tu ropa.  
_ Eren, que tu vivas en un basurero no quiere decir que yo tengo que hacerlo.  
_ No vivo en un basurero, soy ordenado, lo normal para un chico y tú eres peor que una madre - Oh Zeus, se iba a ganar un buen golpe.  
_ Definitivamente eres un niño.

Tomé un paño y un cambio de ropa dispuesto a entrar a la ducha nuevamente ya que había sudado demasiado y calarme al mocoso no me estaba agradando mucho... Definitivamente no éramos compatibles y eso lo hacía perfecto para nuestro trabajo.

Al salir de la ducha lo encontré dormido aun con el dvd reproduciéndose... tal como había dicho no tenía censura, no debía confiar en las fujoshis. Tomé el cd y lo acomodé en su caratula para volver a guardarlo en la gaveta aprovechando para revisar la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche. 9:05 pm ¿En qué momento se había hecho tan tarde?... Bueno tal vez podía dejar al chico pasar la noche aquí... pero no me daba la gana así que comencé a molestarlo.

_¡Oye! saco de problemas andante - ¿Tendría cosquillas? Le piqué con un dedo las costillas y obtuve respuesta - Vete a dormir a tu casa, molestia.  
_ No... hoy me levanté muy temprano -Volví a presionar sobre sus costillas recibiendo una reacción exagerada de su parte - ¡No hagas eso a una persona que recién despierta!  
_Y tú vete a dormir a tu casa.  
_ Ven a acostarte conmigo mejor - tomándome por sorpresa me lanzó sobre la cama y se acomodó sobre mi cuerpo.  
_ Si querías hacer esto podías ahorrarte la escena de película romántica cursi y simplemente pedirlo - Me burle.  
_ Si claro y tú hubieras aceptado - haciendo uso de mi fuerza me liberé de él, aunque me senté sobre sus piernas, con las mías alrededor de su cadera y sujetando su camisa.  
_Podías ponerme a prueba.  
_ Así no se supone que actué un uke Levi, mira te enseño - ocultó su rostro tras las manos - ¡Basta! no quiero que me toques... siempre con un tono desesperado y que te ínsita a más y el seme le sujetara la mano y el uke se dejara hacer cualquier cosa.  
_ Aunque me toque un papel de uke nunca voy a actuar así, es humillante - Sonrió y se sentó introduciendo su mano en mi camisa, sujetando mi espalda y acercándome a él.  
_ No te preocupes, yo haré que lo hagas para mí.  
_ Estas tomando un reto muy grande.

Sujeté a Eren del cabello y acomodé su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándome vía libre de su boca. Lo bueno de esto era que no se trataba de una mujer y no tenía que ser delicado aunque bien tenía en cuenta que no podría estar jugando así siempre con él, no conocía su límite, bien sabía que era frustrante estar tentado constantemente más yo aún no estaba claro si estaba realmente dispuesto a tener sexo con él. También se podían hacer otras cosas para satisfacer sin necesidad de consumar completamente el acto pero no sabía si Eren estaba dispuesto a solo eso.

_ Oye... me está doliendo el cuello y no veo acción - Comenzó a reírse - ¿En qué te quedaste pensando?  
_ Esta vez no actuaste como la otra vez, ¿aprendiste la lección? - Me burlé un poco.  
_ Pues se te baja la emoción y si seguías con mi cabeza así sentía que no la iba a poder mover por una semana.  
_ Pues me has bajado la emoción igual.  
_ Entonces, tendremos que remediarlo.

Sujeté el borde de su camisa y la removí dejándola al borde de la cama, Eren parecía un poco sorprendido pues era la primera vez que retiraba alguna pieza de su ropa, generalmente era él quien se la pasaba desvistiéndome. Recorrí con las palmas de mis manos su pecho hasta llegar a sus hombros los cuales sujeté y lo atraje para besarlo. Eren era un chico delgado normal para sus dieciocho años aunque con una espalda ligeramente más ancha de lo común, definitivamente si tenía que nombrar lo que más me atraía de él sería su tez bronceada que hacia resaltar las líneas de sus huesos las cuales me permití recorrer con las yemas de los dedos.

_ Dime qué te gusta y lo haré por ti - Mencioné con los labios ligeramente separados de los suyos.  
_ Tú haz lo que quieras - Se apoyó en sus brazos tras la espalda, dejando el pecho completamente descubierto - Soy todo tuyo viejo.

Retiré sus manos del colchón causando que cayese de lleno contra la cama, sujeté su rostro y lo besé obligándolo a mantener un ritmo rápido, mordiendo sus labios, succionando su lengua y delineando su boca con la punta de la mía. Recorrí su mandíbula con mis labios y bajé por su cuello hasta la base, cerca de la clavícula donde mordí y succioné dejando una marca en venganza por la suya... ¿o tal vez era posesividad?  
Seguí bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones, imitando lo que él había hecho conmigo varias veces. Me llevé uno a la boca, rodeándolo con mis labios, recorriéndolo con la lengua y mordiéndolo levemente mientras jugaba con el otro entre mis dedos.  
Eren comenzaba a reaccionar, podía sentirlo ya que estaba sentado sobre su entrepierna, moví mis caderas sacándole un gemido y repetí varias veces el movimiento. El sujetó mi camisa y la lanzó al suelo seguidamente sujeto mis brazos e invirtió los papeles obligándome a abrir las piernas ya que él tenía las suyas en medio.

_ Aún estoy tentado con la idea de conocer tus demás piercings - Introdujó sus dedos en el borde del pantalón delineándolo hasta llegar al centro desabrochando el botón.  
_ Mocoso, espera - Sujeté su mano apartándola.  
_ Quiero tocarte - Recorrió con su lengua mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oreja, la cual mordió - Sabes que me atraes.

Introdujo su mano en mi pantalón y sujetó mi miembro mientras con la otra mano tiraba de los boxers dejándome expuesto, (no sabía cómo lo había logrado ya que estaba de piernas abiertas). No me había dado cuenta de que estaba excitado hasta que lo sujetó completamente ejerciendo presión y masajeando lentamente. Eren sonrió contra mi mejilla al sentir el piercing con sus dedos.

_ Eres un viejo pervertido - Sujetó el piercing con la yema de los dedos tirando un poco de el. Tuve que morder mi labio inferior - debió ser doloroso.  
_ Hay ciertos dolores que valen la pena - Lo sujeté del cabello para acercarlo a mi rostro, (sin poder evitar los movimientos involuntarios de mi cadera contra su mano) - Ahora, usa esa boca tuya para algo mejor y bésame.

Sin hacerse esperar tomó mi boca de una forma hambrienta demostrando el estado en el que se encontraba. Dejaba marcas por mi cuello, hombros y pecho mas no me importaba, estaba concentrado en las sensaciones que me causaban sus manos, presionaba la punta de mi miembro y luego recorría toda la extensión con una presión perfecta, tal vez era porque lo hacia otro hombre el que me tocaba y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo, que estaba a punto de venirme y no me importaba estar gimiendo libremente, ni siquiera me importaba que volvía a estar sudado y a punto de ensuciarme, solo quería seguir haciendo esto con el mocoso.

Llevé mis manos a su pantalón y lo desabroché rápidamente liberándolo a él también, Eren me observó expectante, con los ojos nublados de deseo rocé su miembro con mis dedos levemente para luego tomarlo y masturbarlo de a poco acostumbrándome al hecho de tocar a otro que no fuese yo mismo.  
Pegó su frente a la mía soltando sonidos y palabras indecorosas mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mi mano, también daba castos besos en mis labios y los mordía, (iba a terminar con los labios hinchados luego de esto). Eren aceleró el ritmo de su mano al sentir mi respiración errática, un gemido ronco escapó de mi garganta al llegar al orgasmo, ensuciando mi abdomen y su mano. Él se levantó sobre sus rodillas esperando a que recobrara la respiración observándome detenidamente y causando que me avergonzara un poco, no tardé mucho en imitarlo y me acerqué a el no queriendo ser el único en recibir placer volví a tomar su endurecido miembro para continuar... haber llegado hasta ése punto era demasiado para mí, nunca me había imaginado siquiera dejarme tocar de ése modo por otro hombre ni mucho menos tocarlo también, pero tener a Eren sonrojado y excitado debido a mis caricias me hizo pensar que podría hacer estas cosas libremente y podía dejarme hacer cualquier cosa, solo si era él... Lo deseaba, quería tenerlo bajo mis manos, mi lado dominante no iba a cambiar nunca eso era algo que tenía por seguro... aunque él fuera del mismo modo.

_ ¡Levi! Vine a dejarte el guion de la pelic... - Erwin se topó directamente con la escena... bueno con la espalda de Eren - ¡Oh dios! haz tus cochinadas con la puerta cerrada.

El mocoso rápidamente apartó mis manos y subió el cierre de su pantalón, haciendo lo mismo con el mío, a Erwin le tomó más o menos diez segundos antes de caer en cuenta de las acciones del mocoso para retirarse de la habitación. Fui a tomar un paño del baño para limpiarme y a Eren también... al menos había terminado con el segundos antes.

_ ¿Erwin tiene llaves de tu departamento?  
_ Sí.  
_ Oh, es algo que tenías que decir antes, para evitarnos estas cosas - Tomó asiento sobre la cama luego de ponerse su camisa y pasándome la mía.  
_ Nunca la usa, me sorprende que esté aquí - Me acomodé la camisa lo más rápido que pude para salir del cuarto seguido de Eren.  
_ Lo siento por interrumpir Eren - Erwin se burlaba evidentemente.  
_ No te preocupes ya habíamos terminado - Me pareció ver como la evidente molestia del mocoso abofeteaba al rubio...estuve a punto de reír - Ya me retiro, hasta pronto Erwin.

Se dieron la debida despedida de apretón de manos y acompañé a Eren a la puerta del departamento ¿Enserio estaba molesto? anteriormente ya había pensado acerca de unos posibles celos directos a Erwin pero no lo creía... digo, los celos vienen es si quieres a una persona ¿no?

_Levi, aunque no existan sentimientos de por medio soy una persona posesiva y por ende celosa – Acomodó su bolso sobre un hombro y removió su cabello -No me gusta que siquiera toquen lo que pienso me pertenece o algo que desee así que lo siento por molestarme.

¿Que debía responder a eso? Yo también era una persona celosa pero no me molestaba por esas cosas... no a menos que tuviera un grado de aprecio muy grande hacia alguien.

_ Está bien, no hay problemas, pero tienes que entender que no voy a cambiar absolutamente nada con Erwin, lo tuyo es pasajero... Erwin no lo es.  
_ No te estoy diciendo esto para que cambies algo, solo te lo decía para que no te extrañaras luego.  
_ Si ése es el caso tengo que decir entonces que no me agradan mucho las personas celosas, así que no te excedas, te escribo más tarde.

Sonriendo asintió para luego retirarse, volví a la sala con el rubio imaginándome las burlas que tendría para mí en estos momentos, más al verlo serio sentado en los muebles me hizo pensar que tal vez lo dejaría para luego.

_ ¿Él sabe que no lo vas a querer de esa forma cierto? - Ah... estaba preocupado por el mocoso - Se cómo han sido tus relaciones anteriores.  
_ No es algo de lo cual preocuparse Erwin, él lo sabe, hablamos claramente sobre ello ni me gusta ni le gusto - Tomé un vaso de agua de la cocina - Está aburrido y solo me usa al igual que yo a él para mi trabajo... cosa que es tu culpa.  
_ Yo solo te puse ése trabajo no te dije que te metieras mano con el primero que encontraras - Dijo señalando la abertura de mi camisa - Parece del tipo posesivo a ver como ocultas todas esas marcas.  
_ La seriedad no podía durar mucho tiempo ¿cierto?  
_ ¿Y tú crees que voy a desperdiciar una mínima oportunidad para joderte? - Se rió un poco - te van a abrir de piernas amigo mío y cuando te vea caminar mal me reiré de ti el resto de mi vida.  
_ Curioso, hoy me estaba preguntando hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar y pensé que si estaba dispuesto a tener sexo con él, pero soy dominante, lo sabes y él también lo es.  
_Puedes hacerlo pero solo te diré que no lo involucres mucho pero también me refiero a los dos, si es como tú dices y él solo busca entretenerse, no quiero que a ninguno de los dos les vaya mal ni quiero que esto interfiera en su trabajo.  
_ Podías decirlo de ese modo desde el principio, evitándote las cursilerías, no va a interferir con el trabajo, me conoces, todo acabara cuando termine el anime.  
_ Muy bien, muy bien y dime...¿Que tal lo hace? - Le arrojé el vaso aun lleno de agua.

Luego de entregarme el guion y explicarme cuando y donde iniciarían las grabaciones de la película, (además de explicarme con quien trabajaría y que los horarios no iban a interferir con el anime) se retiró rápidamente. No le di mucha importancia ya que la verdad había aceptado el papel porque era un tema en el que sabía trabajar bien, además de que me relajaría y podría trabajar bien en ambos proyectos.

Como le había dicho a Eren tomé el celular para enviarle un mensaje burlándome de sus celos y de como lo había imaginado arrancándole la cabeza a Erwin... su respuesta fue en disculpas y vergüenza, supuestamente era algo que no podía controlar. _"Mientras no sea por otras cosas no me importa, pero no me vayas a montar una escena nunca o te patearía la entrepierna"_ fue mi último mensaje antes de apagar el celular.  
No era tan malo chatear con el mocoso después de todo.

* * *

**Efebo:** adolescente (griego)


	6. Chapter 6

Para mi desgracia personal Erwin ahora se tomaba más la libertad de estar al pendiente de mi trabajo ya que según él si un trabajo me estaba matando, dos iban a causar mi suicidio, lo que al parecer mi amigo no entendía era que él no era el único adicto al trabajo (aunque me estaba comportando como un vago en los últimos días, esto no era cierto). Ya casi me aprendía el guion de la película y no podía estar más conforme con él, el mecha no era mi género favorito, con todos esos movimientos acelerados y la cantidad de luces que no dejaban distinguir las escenas prefería un anime de misterio o investigación, y aunque mi trabajo consistía en dar voz a los personajes de anime (entre otros), tampoco guardaba un repertorio gigante de estas animaciones; claro aparte de mis propios trabajos y la cantidad de yaoi que compré en mi momento de desesperación.

El manga de Royalty aún no estaba terminado, por el momento llevaba cinco tomos y ya los había leído todos (en menos de una hora sentado antes de dormir). Con cada página leída no podía dejar de llegar a la conclusión de que mi personaje era completamente estúpido, obligado a vivir en la realeza y al mismo tiempo casarse con otro hombre por un compromiso realizado por sus familiares, en lo único que guardábamos similitud era en el hecho de experimentar cosas por primera vez con un hombre, (aunque el uke aún no experimentaba ni con mujeres). Lo peor del caso es que se iba enamorando de él otro personaje y pues claro, le tocaba un seme hijo de perra que aún estaba enamorado de su ex pareja... o algo así, no me sorprendió el hecho de que el seme fuese el primero en enamorarse, (bueno, solo le gustaba hasta donde iba el manga) ya que siempre eran los primeros en mostrar lazos afectivos y prácticamente obligaban al uke a entrar en ello.

Aunque también estaba la participación de otros personajes secundarios los cuales serían Kenta y Ryu, quien uno de ellos obviamente iba a ser el ex de Kai y al mismo tiempo el prometido de Kenta y también obviamente iban a ser príncipes de otro país. (¿Que tenía esta mangaka con la realeza?). Hasta donde tenía entendido Armin iba a interpretar a Kenta por lo que iba a tocar trabajar bastante tiempo con él ya que los personajes desarrollaban una amistad estrecha, pero aun no tenía claro quien interpretaría a Ryu, según Eren aún no se había presentado pero supuestamente su nombre era Reiner... no recuerdo su apellido.

Ese día tendríamos una reunión para el anime de Royalty ya que al parecer Mike nos iba a explicar en qué parte se iba a dividir el anime y cuándo comenzarían las grabaciones de la segunda temporada, además y seguramente, quería preguntarme acerca de mi participación en ella ya que no había aclarado las cosas ni con Erwin, lo había olvidado completamente, se debía estar comiendo las uñas en este momento.  
Mientras me vestía para la reunión no pude evitar revisar mi celular, el mocoso no me había enviado un mensaje en todo el día y me resultaba extraño, se estaba tomando enserio mi advertencia sobre escribirme todo el día, por una parte me resultaba raro y por otra agradecía de nuevo el silencio y que no me escribiera hasta cuando iba al baño, era peor que las personas con el estado de Facebook. Había decidido no escribirle ya que de todos modos nos íbamos a encontrar en la reunión o bueno, eso esperaba. (Aparte iniciar una conversación por mensajería iba en contra de mis principios).

Como era mi costumbre al ser maniático de la puntualidad fui el primero en llegar a la sala de reuniones, aunque Mike estuvo pisándome los talones ya que ingresó segundos después de haber tomado asiento, portaba su típica expresión de "aquí nunca pasa nada y todo es amor y paz". Poco a poco fueron ingresando las demás personas, como el tal Jean de la primera grabación, Hanji... quien apenas su radar localizó a Mike se le guindo del cuello, Armin y un poco de personas que apenas conocía de vista de la primera reunión, salvo por un rubio extra fornido que no tenía idea de quien era... "esteroides" pensé. El último en llegar fue el mocoso, dando gritos y disculpándose referente al horrible atasco de carros en no sé qué calle, todos asintieron como cansados y burlándose de él, era un ambiente completamente familiar, debían estar acostumbrados al comportamiento de Eren.

_ Jaeger – Llamé su atención y le indiqué con mi mano que tomara asiento a mi lado.  
_ No querrás decir "querido" – se burló Hanji.  
_ Querido – Volví a repetir el mismo gesto en dirección a Eren.  
_ No eres divertido – Soltó Hanji mas no le presté atención y le di la espalda para encarar a Eren.  
_ Hola gruñón – Sentí un nudo en el estómago al percibir el cambio de intensidad en su mirada - ¿Que tal la noche?  
_ Igual que siempre – Mentí, nunca había estado tan confundido y ansioso como aquella noche - ¿Y los celos?  
_ Fácil de controlar – Sonrió.  
_ Chicos, como sabrán hoy estamos reunidos para hablar acerca de la segunda temporada, como muchos ya saben, al final los directores decidieron realizar dos temporadas de doce capítulos en vez de una sola temporada, como estaba decidido – Muchos comenzaron a murmurar – Ya hemos hablado con sus agencias y llegamos a un acuerdo para establecer una fecha en la cual no interrumpa con sus demás proyectos, necesitamos pero de todas formas de su confirmación para la segunda temporada y así tener que buscar nuevos seiyuu's de ser necesario, Levi en tu caso ya tenemos uno preparado por si decides irte.  
_ Participare – Sentí un apretón en la pierna e instintivamente observe a Eren quien tenía en el rostro pintado "¿Ibas a irte?" lo ignoré.  
_ Bien, aquí tengo los contratos para todos los que decidan participar.

Al final todos terminaron firmando los contratos, alegando lo horrible que era cambiar las voces de los personajes, entre otras cosas.

Para mi sorpresa, Erwin entró en la sala y luego de un breve saludo, llamó la atención de Mike para retirarse a discutir a un rincón del lugar, (No sin antes mandarle miraditas a Armin)

_ ¿Te ibas a retirar del anime y no me habías dicho nada? – Comenzó a ascender, lentamente, la mano que tenía sobre mi pierna.  
_ Ese tipo de juegos no me perturban Eren y no, no pensaba dejarlo odio dejar trabajos inconclusos.  
_ No tengo intención de perturbarte, solo es mi propio placer de tocarte.  
_ Pues déjame recordarte que la mesa es de vidrio transparente – Sonreí ante la incomodidad del rubiolas quien al parecer era el único que se había percatado de los actos del moreno, estuve casi seguro de que lo vi morir por dentro al darse cuenta de que lo estaba observando – Tu amigo se dio cuenta.  
_ O... Armin – Sonrió Eren apartando la mano – a veces es tan lindo, se sonroja de solo ver a las parejas tomadas de las manos, aunque apuesto a que lo que le tiene nervioso es la presencia de cierto rubio "soy todo poderoso"  
_ Controlados ¿eh?  
_ ¿Qué? También puedo tener celos en nombre de mi amigo, dudo que esté enterado de la relación tan cercana que tiene contigo – se acercó un poco más a mi rostro en función de su tono bajo de voz – digo, para que tenga llaves de tu departamento.  
_ Ya te dije, que nunca en la vida he tenido ni tendré nada con él – Comenzó a reír por lo bajo y yo me perdí unos segundos en los movimientos de sus labios – Quiero besarte.  
_ Sabes que no tengo ningún problema en concederte tal deseo, pero tal vez a los demás les incomode.

Me recliné completamente contra la silla para alejarme de él, ya que en algún momento había decidido acercarme a él espontáneamente.  
Tomó alrededor de cinco minutos más el que Mike terminase de explicar para cuándo iniciaría la segunda temporada, con una diferencia de cuatro meses al terminar la primera temporada. según para dar chance a la mangaka de crear un final alternativo al manga ya que obviamente iba a durar más tiempo, además también aprovechó de presentar a Reiner quien realizaba su debut en el anime y por ende la mayoría no lo conocía. Para mi sorpresa se trataba del nuevo en la empresa para la cual yo trabajaba... pero como yo prestaba atención a tantas cosas, ni lo había notado.

_ Espero nos llevemos bien y hagamos un buen trabajo – Dijo en modo de presentación... lo que me faltaba, otro rubio – Levi, nunca pensé que mi primer trabajo lo iba a realizar con usted.  
_ Aja – Respondí, el simplemente continuo hablando con los demás seiyuus quienes le daban la bienvenida.  
_ ¿Lo conoces? – Eren repasó el contorno de una de mis manos con la yema de sus dedos... demasiado demostrativo.  
_ Trabaja para Erwin.  
_ Mmm, quiere decir que va a pasar más tiempo contigo – Frunció el ceño – Además es lindo.  
_ No debe tener pito de tanto esteroide Jaeger – Rió un poco – Contrólate.  
_ ¿Por qué no usas mi nombre?  
_ Lo hago.  
_ Pero casi siempre es Jaeger o mocoso.  
_ ¿Y qué cambiaría si te llamo por tu nombre? - ¿Acaso me dejaba llevar mucho por los juegos de este niño?  
_ Es más íntimo – Sonrió y levantó las cejas repetidas veces.  
_ Creo que nuestro nivel de intimidad es más alto que el hecho de llamarte por tu nombre, ahora, deja de coquetear y presta atención a la reunión, Jaeger.  
_ Y como lo voy a evitar si dijiste que querías besarme.  
_ No suelo controlar mis palabras, siempre digo lo primero que cruza por mi mente, fue cosa de el momento.  
_ ¿Entonces ya no quieres besarme?  
_ Ahora tienes que convencerme de querer hacerlo.  
_ ¿Y ahora quien está coqueteando?  
_ Te voy a cerrar la boca – Entrecerré los ojos.  
_ Espero sea con tu lengua.  
_ No, con eso no – Claramente noté como tomó las palabras con doble sentido – Cálmate Jaeger.  
_ Cálmame tú – me sacó la lengua.  
_ Para los que hayan prestado atención – Saltó Mike levando la voz en nuestra dirección – La reunión ya terminó, nos vemos en la grabación del próximo capítulo.

Todos suspiraron y se estiraron en sus asientos.

_ Adiós, pequeño amigo mío – Hanji pasó un brazo por mis hombros – Deberías dejar de seducir al mocoso.  
_ Al contrario Hanji, yo lo seduzco a él – Eren hizo un signo de victoria.  
_ Cuidado Levi, va a entrar en tus pantalones.  
_ ¿Cómo sabes si ya no lo hice? – Estos dos parecían llevarse de maravilla a mi costa.  
_ Porque todo el grita seme que no se deja meter ni un dedo.  
_ ¿Van a pasar así todo el rato? ¿O me dejaran salir para ir a mi departamento? – Me levanté logrando que ambos se hicieran a un lado y poder salir.  
_ Amargado – Dijeron al unísono y luego chocaron palmas.  
_ Niños – Volteé los ojos – Vámonos Eren, aun no almuerzo.  
_ Awww que linditos, Mike ya no quiere tener citas conmigo – Suspiró – Aprovecha mientras aun es tierno el enano, Eren.  
_ No es una cita, ciega, solo es una comida – Me crucé de brazos esperando a que el mocoso decidiera levantar su trasero del asiento.  
_ ¿Aún no están saliendo? – Lo sabía, ya estaban comenzando rumores en el trabajo... aunque no estaban del todo equivocados, solo sin el interés romántico.  
_ No somos pareja – El mocoso se levantó tras decir eso, sonriendo.  
_ Pero si se ven lindos juntos – Hanji parecía decepcionada – pero bueno, yo seguiré con mis fantasías – suspiró – Como las que tengo con mi Mike y el rubio gigante, Erwin.

"Fujoshi" pensé, ella se despidió ya que Mike la estaba llamando para retirarse. Ese día Eren había decidido no usar su carro por lo cual viajamos en el mío hacia un local de comida rápida, "Subway" odiaba este tipo de lugares para comer ya que no sabías en qué estado se encontraban los productos a consumir, prefería mil veces cocinar en mi casa y estar cien por ciento seguro de la calidad de la limpieza de los ingredientes.  
Jaeger engullía su pan sin misericordia ni mínima vergüenza, los restos de salsa en la comisura de sus labios no me permitían concentrarme completamente en mi propia comida... debía limpiarlo, sin poder reprimirlo tomé una servilleta y la arrastré por su rostro sintiendo alivio inmediato al verlo limpio, Eren parecía confundido pero luego se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo, esta vez con un poco más de cuidado debido a mis miradas asesinas. Ocupábamos la última mesa del rincón izquierdo, un lugar escogido por Eren, ya que aunque nuestros trabajos no fueran visuales como el de los actores siempre te encontrabas con algún que otro fan que solo molestaba y más aun con el lanzamiento de Royalty que estaba revolucionando hormonas fujoshis, (Palabras de Eren alegando su experiencia con demás trabajos yaoi). De esta forma estábamos lejos del ventanal y nos ocultábamos de las personas del mismo restaurant.

_ ¿No eres un poco paranoico? – Comenté luego de terminar mi comida y limpiarme.  
_ No, aun no lo entiendes – Trago rápidamente para contestarme, (cinco minutos antes había cometido el error de hablarme con la boca llena) – Los fans de tus géneros deben ser más o menos normales, espera encontrarte una Fujoshi, además de que tu papel es el uke protagonista, es el que suele desarrollar más empatía con las fans.  
_ Sí, lo que me recuerda que en nuestro próximo capítulo hay sexo.  
_ Y no has practicado tus gemidos – comenzó a reír. Me iba a poner nervioso, ya que el próximo capítulo lo grabaríamos en dos días.  
_ Eren, ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?  
_ ¿Quieres hacerlo en el baño? Creo que aquí es un poco complicado, tal vez en el baño de un centro comercial que tenga más cubículos porque de uno solo se estancaría todo.  
_ Asqueroso, no planeo tener sexo en un baño.  
_ ¿Así como planeabas nunca trabajar en un yaoi? – Touche – y definitivamente sí, tendría sexo contigo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
_ Tengamos sexo, pero, obviamente no en un baño.  
_ Tan de la nada ¿Debido a? - ¿a qué? No tenía idea, debí callarme y no decirle nada... además de que en ése instante recordé el hecho de que dolía como el carajo (sí, investigué en internet)  
_ Nada – me crucé de brazos – Ya no quiero.  
_ Y... ¿Querías ser activo o pasivo? – También era algo que había pensado... pero ¿Ser el activo no era lo mismo que el hecho de estar con mujeres? Además lo que buscaba era el hecho de aprender para mi trabajo, tenía que ser al que le daban ¿no?  
_ ¿Haz hecho las dos cosas? – el asintió - ¿Y qué se siente ser pasivo?  
_ Bueno... una vez que te acostumbras a tenerla dentro se siente bien.  
_ ¿Y tu primera vez?  
_ Fue un desastre – Se echó a reír – Yo decidí sacrificarme ya que ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia – por la forma en la que entonaba las palabras y el hecho de que no dejaba de sonreír, deduje que hablaba acerca de aquella pareja de la cual me había contado antes – Fue extraño y más doloroso que el resto de las veces pero no te preocupes, yo tengo experiencia, te tratare bien.  
_ Jura mocoso ¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a dejar de ti?  
_ Pues si estuvieras decidido a ser el activo no preguntarías como se siente ser pasivo.  
_ Lo pregunto por mi papel – Ok, no soné muy decidido y Eren lo notó.  
_ Bueno, sea lo que sea estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta ése punto contigo, pero ¿y tú? Sueles hablar por impulsos momentáneos como dijiste antes y no tengo idea de qué estabas pensando en estos momentos así que el que tiene que decidirse eres tú para luego no arrepentirte.  
_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que me arrepiento de mis decisiones?  
_ Vamos, sé que te arrepentías por haber tomado tanto aquel día y sinceramente yo también estaba un poco mal y nunca me disculpé por mis acciones, aunque tampoco lo voy a hacer porque lo disfruté.  
_ Aunque tomé la mayoría de mis decisiones por impulsos tampoco me arrepiento por ellas, bueno, no por la mayoría, si decido hacer esas cosas es porque las deseo, tampoco hay que pensar tanto.  
_ Así que deseas tener sexo conmigo – Estuve a punto de voltearle los ojos, pero era un acto muy infantil.  
_ Y tú te fijas solo en eso – me crucé de brazos – pero sí, no te estoy diciendo que en estos momentos quiera hacerlo, pero si llegamos a tal punto en un futuro lo consideraría.  
_ O sea que te agrado – alzó las cejas repetidas veces.  
_ Es algo que te dije varias veces.  
_ Lo sé, pero no estoy convencido.  
_ Claro – Volteé los ojos sin poder reprimirlo – Porque la erección de anoche no te dijo nada.  
_ ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no tienes sexo con una mujer?  
_ El día anterior a conocerte.  
_ Eso es mucho tiempo, te podrías calentar hasta con una piedra.  
_ Eren, ya pasé por la época de las hormonas alborotadas, tengo 28 años, pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué estas metido en esta situación con un viejo de mi edad? ¿No deberías buscar niños de tu edad? - El pareció meditarlo por un segundo.  
_ Porque eres un viejo caliente – comenzó a reír tras mi mueca de disgusto - ¿Dije que me gustaba tu voz cierto? Bueno, cuando te vi por primera vez en el set por algún extraño motivo me sentí ¿Bien? Mi primer pensamiento fue "tendremos una buena relación" y vaya que sí, no tengo motivo por el cual me gustes de ése modo solo me pones caliente.  
_ Mocoso – volteé los ojos.

Decidí poner punto final para aquella conversación y me levanté dispuesto a vaciar la basura de mi bandeja en el contenedor, (No sin antes mirar con asco el desastre de Eren quien solo se encogió de hombros). Revisé mi celular por si acaso el maniaco de Erwin me había enviado algún mensaje, (Se había vuelto un molesto desde que nos encontró en el apartamento ya que no confiaba del todo en Eren... o más bien trataba de mantenernos bajo control por nuestro trabajo). Efectivamente tenía un mensaje, hubiera sido más fácil para él si me contaba en el momento en el que estuvo en la sala de reuniones ¿no?  
Al parecer se había decidido adelantar la reunión de la película, sucedería aquella tarde a las 4:30 pm en la editorial que manejaba el manga en el cual estaba basada. Suspiré ¿Que tenían últimamente con las reuniones repentinas? ¿O acaso a Erwin se le olvidaba avisarme con tiempo? ¿Para qué habrían adelantado dicha reunión?  
Observé a Eren dudoso de qué hacer con él ¿Llevarlo conmigo o entregarlo en su casa? No creía que existieran problemas en llevarlo conmigo ya que de todos modos él trabajaba en el mismo medio pero no correspondía su asistencia al lugar ya que no trabajaba para ese proyecto... tampoco lo podía llevar porque me diese la gana, revisé mi reloj de muñeca, tenía tiempo para llevarlo a su casa y poder llegar a tiempo a la reunión. Maldito rubio, ya tenía mi día planeado y lo arruinó.

_ Voy a llevarte a casa, tengo una reunión acerca de la película, o ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?  
_ Si, puedes llevarme a casa de Armin, está cerca de aquí, así no te quitaría tiempo.

Mientras abandonábamos el establecimiento Eren llamó al rubio para avisarle de su visita, el pobre mocoso rubio al cual le arruiné la vida juntándolo con Erwin posiblemente le daría un infarto al verme llegar con Eren a su casa, notaba que se ponía nervioso ante mi presencia... en realidad la de cualquiera.

_ ¿Y de qué va ese proyecto? – Ajustó su cinturón de seguridad antes de partir.  
_ Es mecha, voy bien con ese género – Suspiré – supongo que Erwin intenta contentarme tras meterme en ese anime.  
_ ¿Causa la enfermedad y luego te da la medicina? – Sonrió – Toma la derecha.  
_ Se podría decir que sí, generalmente trata de mantener a sus trabajadores contentos a la hora de asignar sus trabajos, por eso me sacó de base al presentarme este trabajo, pero volviendo al tema obviamente es shonen y es de los creadores de Code Geass, me gustan sus obras, así que creo será un buen proyecto.  
_ Espero me des entrada para el lanzamiento, también me gustan sus obras. Levi, en la siguiente cuadra en el edificio rojo, allí vive Armin – Esperamos en silencio a que el semáforo brillara en verde ¿Era mi idea o el mocoso estaba más callado de lo normal?  
_ ¿Sucede algo?  
_ Pues pensaba que entre tu nuevo trabajo y el hecho de que mis padres vendrían por un tiempo, no nos vamos a ver muy seguido.  
_ ¿Y eso qué? No me salgas con que te haré falta porque es imposible acostumbrarse a alguien tan rápido.  
_ Así que me metes mano y luego me hechas diciéndome que no me extrañas – Apretó su pecho con expresión dolida.  
_ Solo eres un niño – Sonreí y pasé mi mano derecha sobre su cabello.  
_ Le dices niño a quien quiere meterse entre tus piernas – Levanté una ceja.  
_ Técnicamente no es entre mis piernas ya que no soy una mujer y los orif...  
_ Si, ya sé, ya sé – Suspiró – no tienes que ser tan técnico, avísame cuando estés libre, te presentare a mis padres.

Rio un poco tras estacionar frente al edificio. Eren desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y acomodó su bolso tras la espalda.

_ ¿Y qué les dirás? Mamá, papá, ¿les presento al viejo con el cual me enrollo y quiero metérsela?  
_ Diría más bien que tú me la quieres meter y así te buscaría un problema.  
_ Anda, vete que voy a llegar tarde – Antes de que abandonara el auto lo tomé de la camisa y atrayéndolo lo besé, simplemente posando mi boca sobre la suya unos segundos.  
_ ¿Llamas a eso beso?  
_ Te daré uno mejor cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Tomé dirección al edificio de la editorial, era un lugar que conocía bien, ya que les gustaba formar parte en las decisiones que se tomarían para la animación de sus obras publicadas y ya que era una de las editoriales más famosas se veían en la facilidad de hacer tal petición, para mantener a sus mangakas relacionados en todo lo referente a sus proyectos o a sus editores, la mayoría de mis trabajos provenían de tal lugar. Correspondí el saludo del vigilante de la entrada, el cual no se sorprendió en verme de vuelta al lugar, Erd, era su nombre si mal no recordaba.  
Entré en la sala de reunión sin tocar siquiera, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a como se manejaban las cosas en este lugar. Ghunter se encontraba sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa, sonrió al verme y regresó su vista hacia los papales que sostenía en sus manos, que él fuera el director de este proyecto era algo que agradecía ya que era una de las pocas personas a las cuales de verdad consideraba como compañeros de trabajo, era tranquilo, generalmente callado pero estricto cuando debía y no le gustaban los errores. Esperamos pacientemente hasta que el staff completo se reunió y decidió que era el momento de llamar la atención de todos, ordenando el silencio para dar inicio a la reunión.  
Tomó varios segundos para que se organizaran y guardaran silencio, me irritaba, a pesar de ser mayores que el staff del anime yaoi se comportaban peor que ellos.

_ Lamento el hecho de mandarlos a llamar de esta forma, pero la empresa cambió de planes para esta película, al parecer tendremos que adelantar la fecha en la cual iniciaremos nuestras grabaciones ya que tiene mucha demanda y quieren dar una sorpresa a los fans, solo falta terminar los últimos quince minutos de animación y quieren que comencemos a grabar las voces lo antes posible – Se comenzaron a escuchar las quejas de la mayoría del staff – Lo entiendo, sé que la mayoría esperaba terminar sus proyectos antes de comenzar con uno nuevo, pero sus empresas ya aceptaron este inconveniente.  
_ Ghunter, entiendo todo esto, pero ¿el que quiera retirarse lo puede hacer? – Una chica de cabello negro hablo, no la conocía.  
_ Si Mikasa, nadie está obligado a permanecer en este proyecto, si lo deseas puedes retirarte – La chica asintió y recogiendo sus cosas abandono el lugar - ¿Alguien más desea irse?

Todos negaron y Ghunter continuó con las explicaciones, las grabaciones empezarían en dos días, cuando nos facilitaran el video. Sinceramente esperaba empezar ése mismo día de ser necesario, mientras más rápido mejor ¿no? Hablaban de estar muy apurados con el proyecto pero ni siquiera habían entregado el video.  
Varios se acercaron a saludar, la mayoría de los reunidos eran personas con las cuales había trabajado anteriormente, pero como había mencionado antes no era de hacer muchas amistades y más bien creaba personas que no me soportaban y como siempre, era la cosa más irrelevante en mi vida.

_ Enano gruñón, estás aquí – sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza, podía reconocer ese acto en cualquier lado.  
_ Nanaba – La observé – No te noté en la lista.  
_ Fui agregada ayer.  
_ Ya veo.  
_ Así que volveremos a trabajar juntos – Por eso odiaba las relaciones con compañeros – Deberíamos reunirnos a tomar algo.  
_ Eso no suena bien – Noté como todos comenzaban a abandonar el lugar, deseando poder hacer lo mismo.  
_ No te creas, no quiero volver contigo – se cruzó de brazos – solo quiero saber acerca de ese anime yaoi que estás grabando ¿Ya te bautizaron en ese mundo?  
_ ¿Cómo puedes perder tu seriedad cuando estás conmigo? – Suspiré observándola con desdén – A mí me atrajo tu seriedad.  
_ Me resulta fácil expresarme contigo ¿Así que por eso me botaste? – Asentí – Bien, de todas formas yo quería dejarte también por gruñón, pero como amistad me vas bien, así que ¿Nos vemos mañana donde siempre? Te tengo que preguntar ciertas cosas sobre el guion.  
_ Si esa era tu verdadera intensión tenías que decirlo desde un principio.

Ella sonrió levemente y abandonó el lugar. Tomé mis cosas y me despedí de Ghunter. Estaba cansado de estas reuniones repentinas y las consecuencias que acarreaban, en los últimos días había aprendido a reírme de lo ocurrido con el anime yaoi aunque claro, aun planeaba cada noche mi venganza contra Erwin, tal vez podía usar a su pequeña rubia para mis planes aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que tan enamorado se encontraba como para usarlo, bueno, mi venganza llegaría tarde o temprano y eso era algo que mi amigo conocía muy bien. Por otro lado tenía a Eren, yo hablaba de poder mantener alguna relación sexual con él, (claro... lo de la otra noche ya contaba como algo sexual) pero no estaba del todo seguro ¿Qué tan flexible era mi supuesta heterosexualidad? Además si tenía a Erwin con quien tenía más confianza ¿cómo había terminado enredado así con él? ¿Si lo intentaba con más hombres tendría la misma reacción que con Eren? ¿O solamente era con él? ¿Cuál era el punto que me atraía de ese mocoso? Obviamente tendría que ser su físico ¿no? ¿Su forma de ser? ¿Lo fácil que se dejaba llevar por las circunstancias? ¿El hecho de que parecía ser alguien libre? ¿Sus labios? ¿La forma como sonreía? ¿O la inclinación de su hombro derecho levemente más pronunciada que su hombro izquierdo? ... ¿En qué momento me había fijado en esas cosas?

Encendí el auto y me apresure a llegar a mi departamento, ahora que tendría tiempo sin Eren podría pensar más detalladamente las cosas, aunque por ahora prefería no hacerlo, pensaba distraerme un poco con la película... película en la cual estaba mi ex, bueno al parecer no iba a ser la típica ex novia pero siempre era incomodo reunirse con personas las cuales decidiste compartir tu intimidad (sí, me refería a situaciones sexuales). ¿Qué sucedería con Eren en el futuro? Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, no se supone que piense en él.

Llegué a mi departamento y realizando un acto completamente en contra de mis principios, comencé a quitarme mi camisa la cual quedó perdida en el suelo de la sala de estar, junto con los zapatos... estaba de mal humor (le metía a la bipolaridad también). Tenía el presentimiento de que todo este asunto con el mocoso no iba a terminar muy bien, pero no iba a pensar tanto en ello, ya lo había decidido de este modo desde el principio así que no sabía por qué me estaba cuestionando esta cosas, simplemente dejaría que todo tomara su curso y no trataría de planearlo, pero había una duda que me tenía pensando desde hacía tiempo.

¿Qué era lo que me atraía de Eren?


End file.
